


The Corpse Bride

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Insecurity, M/M, People Got Married Young Back In The Day HA, Slight Underage Themes, Stuttering, smol Danny is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Samantha's families have arranged their marriage. Daniel has no desire to marry and neither does Samantha, at least not to him. While he's in a forest practicing his lines for the wedding, a ghost appears to say the vows with him, claiming him for it's own and whisking him to the kingdom of Limbo. The ghost was Vladimir Masters, who was murdered after eloping with his love, but is now married quite happily with Daniel.  But Daniel can't leave his family behind when he learns one of the guests are the wedding reception was his new husbands own murderer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Corpse Bride AU... that's all that we can say.

_Once upon a time, there was a lonely older gentleman who fell in love with a cruel young woman.  With promises of devotion, with kisses and caresses, she won his heart.  He promised to provide for her, to marry her and run away to a city where they could have a new life together.  He even brought his mother’s old wedding ring, hidden in his jacket.  It was meant to be a surprise…  
_

_But when he came to meet her in the old oak grove on the darkest night of the year – his entire fortune in a horse-drawn wagon – she slit his throat, stole his gold, and left him to die with his broken heart._

That was almost thirty years ago now.  

The tale was passed on through the decades, becoming nothing more than a ghostly fable, meant to scare children away from the dangerous woods.  

One young man, just turned sixteen years old and of marrying age, had always been drawn to such tales, especially the one about the cursed oak grove… but he no longer had time for such fantastical stories.  For in one measly year his childhood was ripped away from him, and he was thrust into the cruel adult world.  He had just lost his elder sister that year to smallpox, and his best friend, his pup Cujo, died of old age not long after.  His family was suffering financially – with no way to recover – and now that he was of age, he was taken from his home and forced to travel to a town near heart of old London, right on the edge of the woods.  This was where high society thrived, where the wealthy and influential lived…

Where his unknown, and greatly undesired, future bride waited…

“Daniel!  Come now, get out of the carriage!”

Mrs. Madeline Fenton tapped at the door of their carriage and looked up at her husband in distress.  “Are you sure we’re doing the right thing here, Jack?”

The tall, fat man sighed.  “We don’t really have a choice, dear…” he replied, rapping on the door.  “Come on now, son!  Don’t dawdle!”

The year was 1850, and it was a rainy morning in London. The sky almost seemed to be crying, dirty water flowing into the gutters of the great Manson Manor.  Before Jasmine’s death, most of the family’s money had come in from her therapist business; it was how Jack and Madeline could spend their days inventing and selling the occasional machine to a rare enthusiast.  Daniel had been studying to become an astronomer, but now…

“I’m c-coming…”  a soft voice stuttered out, and slowly a small, slight young man stepped out of the carriage.  

Daniel had big baby blue eyes framed by long, raven black hair he kept in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, tied with a dark blue bow.  His skin was porcelain pale and he was a lovely boy, anyone could see that despite his sad expression.  He was dressed in his best suit, a dark blue three piece that fit him snugly, but his dad’s big coat nearly dwarfed him.  His sister had gotten this suit for him to wear when he graduated.  He would be lucky to even get a chance to go back to school once he was married…

Oh gods, he didn’t want to marry.  He was still young and he had NEVER liked girls.  His sister had always told Daniel he didn’t have to marry if he didn’t want too, that she didn’t view him as a freak for not liking the fairer sex.  But now his silent support was gone and he had no choice but do the one thing he dreaded…

He looked up at his parents, smiling shakily as he trembled with nerves.  “O-okay… I’m r-ready…”

Madeline straightened his tie and cupped his face.  “Don’t worry, Daniel.  You look so handsome!” she smiled encouragingly.  “It’s just a wedding rehearsal.  You’ll do fine.”

Jack gave him a gruff look.  “Just try to keep the stuttering to a minimum, okay?”

His wife frowned at him.  “Jack.”

“What?”

“It’s okay, m-mom…  He m-means well…”  Daniel gave his dad a small, understanding smile.  “I’ll d-do my b-b-best.  I’m just…. n-nervous.”

“It’s okay, kid!  It’s just marriage!” Jack laughed.  “I got lucky that your mom was so perfect for me!  Maybe you’ll get lucky too with this Manson girl!”

“JACK!”

“WHAT?”

“I don’t think you’re making him feel better!”

“Hey, just trying to be realistic.”

Daniel, or Danny as his sister used to call him, just kept his head down as he followed his squibbling parents up the steps to the large manor.  A tall, crow-like butler showed them in, looking down at the boy past his large nose and making him feel even more inadequate.  He wasn’t made for high bred life and he knew it wouldn’t be long till he messed up.

But this wasn’t about his happiness, this was about his family’s livelihood, and he had to do what was best by them.  Even if it wasn’t what was best for him…

The crow-like butler cleared his throat.  “Lord and Lady Manson,” he announced.

Jack, Madeline, and Danny all looked up to the top of the stairs.  There stood a regal couple dressed in the highest city fashions, the husband blonde and the wife redheaded; Jeremy and Pamela Manson.  It was common knowledge that despite their appearance and massive house, they were struggling to maintain it.  The Fentons were an option to such an upper-class family because they could claim to be downsizing because of their new in-laws, at the same time upgrading the Fentons.  It was beneficial for both families, although unspoken.

Jeremy and Pamela walked down the stairs, chortling elegantly.  “Oh, Jack!  Madeline!  How nice~”

Daniel shivered slightly from the couple’s too-cheery tone, not really feeling this day caused for much cheer.  He winced at his own thoughts, ducking his head.  There he went again, only thinking about himself.  How selfish…

He followed his parents’ examples and wordlessly gave the Mansons a courteous greeting, bowing politely.  He even kissed the back of Lady Manson’s hand, making the woman laugh and tell his mother she had a ‘charming young man for a son, how polite’…

He felt sick…

“So, young man, what is your name?” Jeremy grinned.

The boy swallowed thickly, clearing his throat.  “Daniel…”  he answered softly, hoping to seem simply polite and demure, rather than the fact he was trying his hardest not to stutter.

“Oh, how adorable~” Pamela cooed, pinching his cheek with her bony, gloved fingers.  “He’s so quiet~!  Has he always been like that?”

Madeline scowled at the way her son was being handled.  “No.  He is getting over the loss of his sister and his dog.  We all are,” she replied harshly.

“Oh dear!  How dreadful!” the older lady gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

Jeremy shrugged, grinning toothily.  “Oh well!  Terrible things tend to happen!” he smiled, looking at his wife.  “Right, sweetie?  You just can’t let it get you down~!”

The woman grinned back, laughing.  “That’s right~!”

Jack and Madeline’s faces both twisted.  Daniel could tell he wasn’t the only one feeling sick now.

“Well, why don’t we show you the room where we are doing the wedding rehearsal!” the blonde man proclaimed cheerily.  Pamela led them into the next room; Daniel made a move to follow, only to find a hand planted on his chest.  “Why don’t you stay here, young man?  Samantha should be down in a moment!  You two can do a little meet and greet and get cozy~!”

Before Daniel could reply, Jeremy had sauntered after his wife and the Fentons.  The doors closed with an echoing slam.

He found himself all alone in the massive foyer.  Even the butler hadn’t stuck around.

He glanced down at his hands, finding they had curled into fists in an attempt to curb his terrible shaking and nerves.  He sighed, finally relaxing his hands and curling them to his chest, soothing the knuckles.  His breath came out in hushed pants and he just couldn’t stop the wild beating of his heart.  What was he doing?  There was no way he could get married to a woman he had never met, he just couldn’t possibly–!

“O-oh…” Danny breathed, leaning against a nearby wall.  “I… I c-can’t do this…”

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming shut echoed from the second floor and he turned around quickly towards the stairs.  Clicking heels against marble stone filled his ears before finally, a dark haired young woman appeared at the top of the stairs.  He sucked in a rattling breath and quickly lowered his eyes, slowly approaching the stairs so that he could greet her at the base, even though all he really wanted to do was run away…

The girl’s heels clicked authoritatively down the steps.  They stopped right under Danny’s eyes; he saw they were heeled women’s boots, dark and shiny, under a simple, black muslin skirt.

“…So you’re supposed to be my fiance, I guess?” muttered an unsatisfied-sounding female voice.

Daniel flinched, then nodded politely.  “Y-yes.  I’m Daniel, it’s a p-pleasure to meet you, Miss M-Manson…”

He politely took her hand and kissed it, helping her down the last of the steps like he was taught to do, before letting go of her hand and bowing again, demonstrating that he DID see her as an able-bodied young woman and he would not push her to accept him as a leading man past their courteous meeting.  His sister always told him that girls should be treated like equals, not as weaker, pretty things, and he fully agreed.  

It seemed this girl did too, because when she spoke again, she sounded a bit more amiable.  “Well, you can call me Samantha, since you’re so polite.  Are you not going to look at me the whole time?”

Daniel swallowed, then finally looked up to meet her eyes.  She was a pretty girl, with shoulder length straight black hair and dark amethyst eyes.  She held herself proudly, back straight and head held high and Daniel already found himself intimidated by her.  Mainly so, because he wished to BE her…

A shy flush dusted his cheeks and he smiled softly.  “S-sorry… I’m a little nervous… P-please, call me Daniel, S-Samantha…”

Samantha gave him a little half-smile.  “Okay, Daniel.”

“Young lady, get in here!” came a muffled yell.

The sixteen-year-old girl scowled in the direction of the piano room, then sighed and looked at her supposed fiance.  “We should go,” she said, making a motion like she was offering him her arm.  “We should probably, like–”

“O-oh, right!”  Daniel agreed, taking her arm gently.  “Of c-course.”

They walked into the piano room together, Daniel making a point to keep his stride even with Samantha’s and not lead her in, but simply walk in as equals.  He politely walked with her to the front of the room where her parents were, released her arm and nodded politely to the Lord and Lady again.  He kept his mouth shut and his eyes down, but he tried his best to keep his back as straight as Samantha’s while standing by her side.  

He could do this… he could do this…

God, he hoped he could do this…

The large, imposing priest looked down his long nose at the two – appraising them – as the Mansons and the Fentons sat behind the young couple.  Jeremy and Pamela grinned, faux and doll-like, at the back of their daughter’s head.  Jack and Maddie looked like they had tasted something foul.

The priest opened his book.  “I trust you two have made your preparations,” he declared regally.

Samantha frowned, but nodded.  Daniel mimicked her actions, white as a sheet.  Both of them reached for the wine glasses placed before them, and turned to hold them to each other.  Daniel swallowed, glancing towards the priest as he lifelessly went through the motions of their supposed ‘wedding’.  

“Now, the vows?”

Daniel, took a deep breath, then met Samantha’s encouraging gaze.  “With this h-hand… I w-will lift your… your…”

He winced, desperately trying to tune out the disapproving priest’s muttering.  “I will l-lift your s-s-sorrows… your cup… your cup will n-never… never…–”

“What’s wrong with the boy?” Daniel heard Lady Pamela whisper to her husband.

“He isn’t retarded, is he?” Lord Jeremy whispered back.

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, cheeks pink as he gritted his teeth.  “Your c-cup will never e-e-empty… F-for I will be… be your w-w-wine…”

He reached for the wine with shaky hands, and managed to pour a small amount into Samantha’s glass without spilling it… barely.  He winced when he noticed her mildly sympathetic look, keeping his eyes down as she went through her own vows.  Finally, they exchanged a sip from the wine glasses, Daniel’s hands only shaking marginally.

But then, he had to pick up the candle, and he couldn’t hide his trembling hands then.  He grimaced as he held the candle, knuckles turning white.  “W-with this c-candle… I… I will–”

“He has some kind of sickness, goodness gracious…”

“Can’t even hold the candle!  Look how it’s shaking!” came another whisper.

Jack’s fist curled tightly on his leg.  Maddie looked twice as furious, still she held her ground.  Samantha looked at him sadly, hesitating, but remained silent.

Daniel desperately held in a whimper.  “I will… w-will…”

Suddenly, a deep gong swept in from the foyer.

The doorbell.  

The priest scowled disapprovingly.  The Mansons waved at their butler, who went to get the door.  “Don’t mind the door.  Continue!”

“I will l-light…”  Daniel kept his sight firmly on the ground, feeling a hot prickle of tears begin to well up in the back of his eyes.  He swallowed thickly, feeling ashamed.  “Light y-your w-w-way…”

“Through darkness!” the priest barked.

“Th-Through–!”

The butler came back in, handing a small card to Lord Jeremy.  “Lady Penelope Spectra here to see you, sir,” he said, nose in the air.

The blonde man nodded, looking overjoyed to have a distraction from Daniel’s stuttering.  “Ahh, yes, the splendid woman who lives in the manor on 5th?  Excellent, send her in!”

Madeline glared at them.  “It’s a wedding rehearsal!  It should only be friends and family!”

Pamela waved her aside.  “When you live in a world run by the socialites, the rich ARE your family!” she replied with a very fake smile.  “You should know that by now!”

The butler bowed and showed in a tall, coldly beautiful woman.  She had flaming red hair swept back over her shoulder and dark, smouldering green eyes.  Her skin was a golden tan, and her voluptuous body was wrapped up in a dark red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.  It was hard to tell what age she truly was, for she carried herself like an elder, highbred woman, but dressed like a bachelorette of London.  

Daniel found himself paling even further under her cold, vulturous stare, voice fading completely as she seemed to zero in on him…

Spectra smiled slowly at the sight of the pretty young boy.

Then, she sat, crossing her legs and never taking her eyes off Daniel.  “Good morning, Lord and Lady Manson.  Ghastly weather, isn’t it?”

“No SMALL TALK!”

The priest smacked his cane against the floor, then glared at Daniel.  “You!  Continue where you left off!”

Daniel nodded, shaking in fright.  He was pale as a sheet now and he was so overwhelmed.  He didn’t want to be there.  He wanted to run, run and just keep running!

“I w-w-will light your w-way through… th-through d-d-d-darkness…”

“Lord Almighty, STOP!”

The priest shut his book and squinted at Daniel.  “Clearly, this young man has yet to learn his vows,” he announced.  “I assume we shall resume when he has properly PREPARED.  Good day, lords and ladies.”

Without looking up, Daniel rushed from the room, refusing to meet what he was so sure was his parent’s disapproving gaze.

Ruined, ruined, everything was ruined!!

Tears gathered at his lashes as he dashed out of the manor and onto the London streets, running and running as tears spilled down his face.  Get away, he had to get away!  From the pitying looks and the snide remarks and the laughter!  

He ran and ran, blindly crossed the little cobblestone bridge and into the dangerous woods, no thought for his safety in mind at all.  He stumbled over loose stones and roots, bare tree limbs scratching at his arms and face and hands, before he finally collapsed in a small, moonlit clearing.  There, he let the first sob break past his throat, tears streaming down his face as he wept.  

“It’s n-n-not fair!  Wh-why m-me?  Why did y-you leave m-me all a-a-alone, Jazz?  Why…”

He put his head in his hands, continuing to weep until he had nothing left in him.  He was cold, absolutely soaking wet, and miserable.  After a long while – the rain had stopped, and the moon had ascended into the night sky as he cried – the poor boy sighed in exhaustion, and pulled out the ring he had in his pocket.  It was a simple thing, a thick silver band with a single, small diamond set into the metal.  It wasn’t fair or dainty, in fact, it had belonged to his late grandfather… but it was all he had, and he valued its worth to his family.  He looked down at it mournfully.

“I know m-my vows… I just… I just couldn’t…”

He shakily stood up, leaning back against a old, towering oak tree.  “W-with this h-hand… with th-this h-h-hand…”

It was then that a cool wind caressed Daniel’s face… like the fingers of a ghost…

A faraway whisper met his ears, coming from both everywhere and nowhere.  

“With this hand…” it murmured, faintly.  “I will lift your sorrows…”

Daniel startled, looking around himself with wide blue eyes.  He heard a voice, he KNEW he heard a voice.  But there was no one there…

He blinked, eyes widening even further in a mix of anxiousness and curiosity.  Was this… the curse of the old oak grove?  Was it real?

“With this h-hand…”  he softly repeated, surprising himself a little.  “I will l-lift your s-sorrows…”

A soft coo answered him… Now, Daniel could hear the ghostly voice.

It was deep.  Masculine…

“Your cup will never be empty…” the spirit murmured, voice growing in strength.  Daniel felt cold, invisible fingers twine gently around his wrists.  They were big hands, but soft for a man’s…

“For I will be your wine…”

Daniel shivered, willingly allowing this spirit to pull him away from the shelter of the tree, and closer to the center of the grove where the moon shone the brightest.  He stumbled a little, but righted himself quickly and almost eagerly stepped forward.  This voice… it was so soothing, it made Daniel feel safe, feel WANTED…

He hadn’t felt like that in a long, long time…

“Your c-cup will never e-empty…”  he breathed, clutched the ring to his chest.  “For I w-will be your w-wine…”

There was a pause… almost as if his invisible company was surprised by his compliance.

Then, there emerged a soft white glow before Daniel.  Radiant scarlet eyes shone out from the face of a handsome older gentleman – in his thirties or early forties, with a strong jaw and cheekbones that could cut – gazing out from under pale lashes.  Long white hair flowed around broad shoulders, in a wind Daniel could not feel.  He wore high-end fashions from decades before, with a high collar and a bright red ribbon tied delicately above his ruff…

A ghost of a candle manifested between them, its flickering blue flame dancing almost hypnotizingly before Daniel’s eyes.  “With this candle…” the ghost murmured, leaning in closer.  “I will light your way…”

Another flame appeared beside the human boy.  “…Through darkness…”

Daniel’s eyes widened in awe, shining bright as he gazed at the blue wisps of flame floating before him.  Then, his gaze settled on the beautiful male specter, breath stuck in his throat.  The ghost had to be the most handsome man he had ever seen.  His hair looked like spun silver and his eyes like glittering garnets.  Daniel couldn’t help but turn his hand inside the larger one, intertwining his fingers with the cold, barely there digits he could feel against his skin.

Slowly, he pulled back his hand, and cupped the bright blue flame in his palms.  “With th-this candle, I will l-light your way…”

He pressed his flame closer to the spectors, until they merged into one large candle, glowing bright and merry.  Daniel smiled softly.  “Th-through darkness…”

A stunned look came over the ghost’s face.

Then… its red eyes glittered, and he smiled softly.

Taking Daniel’s hand, the specter gently reached inside his glowing white jacket and pulled out a beautiful, slender gold band forged to look like intertwining vines.  Delicate tendrils of gold curled around the biggest diamond the boy had ever seen.  Daniel stared at the ring in amazement, a small sound of wonder slipping past his lips at what seemed, to him, to be a very real object in this ghost’s hand.

“With this ring…”

The specter’s voice was the realest, the closest that Daniel had heard it, as he slid the warm weight of the ring onto the boy’s slender finger.  It fit perfectly, heavy with gold and diamonds.

Daniel felt his eyes close in a mix of bliss and… something else.  Something heavy and deep, settling in his gut as this ring slid onto his finger.  For the first time, Daniel actually began to feel the weight of the vows he was exchanging with this being, and he found he strangely didn’t regret them.

“I ask you to be mine.”

Glowing scarlet eyes gazed expectantly, hopefully, down at Daniel’s soft face.

Slowly, almost like he was in a hypnotic state, he held up his grandfather’s ring.  It was still curled within his fingers as he presented it to the specter, shyly hoping it pleased the beautiful being, even though it was far simpler then the ring Daniel had received.  “W-with this ring…”

The specter smiled at him, making Daniel’s heart flutter, and held up his hand to him.  The boy slid the ring onto his finger, fitting snugly just above the third knuckle, like it had always belonged there.  A soft sigh left his plump lips, eyelids suddenly drooping.

“I ask you… to be mine…”

And then those pretty blue eyes rolled back in his skull, knees giving out under his body… and everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

_Green lights flashed through darkness.  He felt like he was falling – at first very slowly, and then faster and faster and faster!  He felt something coming at him like the speed of a truck–!  
_

_Daniel felt himself hit the ground and burst into a thousand bits of starlight._

“AHHH!!”

The boy gasped and sat straight up.

The first thing Daniel noticed was he was still wearing the delicate golden ring.  

Second, he realized he was on a soft bed – much softer and bigger than his own – and inside a warm room built of rugged bricks of blue-green stone.  A tall hearth crackled in the corner, and an open window revealed a fathomless black sky.

“Oh no…”

Daniel blinked and straightened – noticing the tall, handsome man sitting on the bed beside him.  Long black hair flowed down his shoulders, and glittering red eyes gazed at him from a blue-skinned face.  He wore bright red old-fashioned trousers and vest, with a high white collar, a red ribbon tied above his ruff… and Grandfather Fenton’s silver band on his finger.  “Oh my– Oh, look at you…” the beautiful stranger murmured, touching Daniel’s soft cheek with a sorrowful expression.  “You’re so young…”

Daniel blinked up at him with wide eyes, body trembling slightly in fright, but he was too shocked and too curious to move.  Even with hair as dark as ink and skin like frost bite, this man was still as ethereally beautiful as before.  

“D-didn’t… you h-have white hair b-b-before?”  he stuttered out, voice soft and so terribly lost.

“Oh no, no, you… you must have been seeing things!  There’s no way…” the man whispered.  He cupped Daniel’s face, looking at him with such concern.  “I… oh no, you’re so small too…!  Look at you!”

The young boy couldn’t help but pout in indignation.  “I am s-sixteen years old!  I’m just s-small for my a-a-age!”

“Oh fudge buckets, another sixteen-year old?  Am I simply FATED to –?”

The man wrapped his forefinger and thumb around Daniel’s wrist.  They overlapped.  “Oh my LORD…!” he breathed, putting a hand over his mouth at the sight.  “Oh nooooo…”

“W-would you stop s-s-saying that!”  Daniel weakly wrenched back his hand, feeling terribly self conscious now.  “So I’ve s-skipped a few m-meals, I had to s-s-study!  It’s n-not like I had some o-one to m-make me eat or… or s-sleep…”

Daniel frowned, looking down at his own dainty, thin fingers.  “I… I had to s-study… I just… w-wanted to be like my s-s-sister…”

He shook his head, scowling like a kitten up at the big spector.  “S-still!  My size and w-weight should n-not concern you!”

“Even if we were NOT married now, it would concern me!”

Cool lips pressed against Daniel’s – quickly and intently – and then the man pulled away, stroking his thumbs against the boy’s soft cheeks.  “Daniel Fenton, yes?  Oh, my poor, pretty little husband…!” the ethereal blue specter whispered, nestling his forehead against the stunned Daniel’s.  “You are in such a state…!  I will take care of you!  Don’t you worry!  What kind of things do you like to eat?  I will go get you something!”

Daniel blinked dumbly.

The man got up, pulling on a gentleman’s coat and a top hat – both slightly moth-eaten, but bright as the feathers on a robin’s back.  He put the hat on his head.  “What kinds of dishes do you like?  Fish?  Chicken?  Beef?” he asked worriedly.  “Are you a vegetarian?”

Daniel blushed hotly, ducking his head shyly as this handsome gentlemen began to fawn and fuss over him.  At first, he was all set to deny being this ghosts so called ‘little husband’, but… this man was so sweet, so caring… Daniel had never had someone willingly wish to take care of him, not even Jazz was on this level.  

He peeked up at him from under his long lashes, shoulder hunched and expression overwhelmed.  “I… I like a-anything, r-r-really.  Honest, anything y-you bring me, will… will m-make me h-happy.”

Sad thing was, that was more than true.  Daniel would gladly eat anything, and would be more than happy with whatever this kind man brought him.  He reached out a hand slightly, eyes widening in concern again.  “B-but wait!  W-where are we?  Wh-why… why were you in the w-w-woods?”

He blushed further, shrinking in on himself.  “Why… d-did you accept m-my ring?”

“I…”

The man shook his head.  “Bahhhh, it is a long story and I would feel much better telling it once you have some food in you!” he replied.  “Wait here, I will return soon.  I promise.”

“W-w-wait!”  Daniel called, reaching out for him desperately once more.  “M-may I have… y-your name?”

“Oh my goodness, I– oh gracious, my apologies!”

The man hurried back into the room.  Daniel blushed even brighter when he took his hand, knelt, and kissed his fingertips.  “Forgive me!  I am Lord Vladimir Masters!” the ghost told him.  “But please, call me Vlad?”

“O-okay…”  Daniel said breathlessly, thoroughly enchanted.  “V-Vlad…”

Vlad smiled happily up at his newlywed, revealing a pair of catlike fangs.  “You are so beautiful– oh, no, well yes!  You certainly are beautiful!  But… handsome!  That is certainly the word I was… yes, the word I was looking for!”

The lordly ghost straightened up and put his crimson top hat back on his head.  “I will return for you, dearest!” he smiled.  “As soon as I can!”  

“O-o-okay…”

The doors slammed shut behind Vlad, leaving the boy alone in the large chambers.  Daniel leaned back against the pillows in a daze, cheeks still stained with a heated blush, realizing he didn’t mind being called beautiful… it sounded much nicer than handsome, at least to him.  

A moment later, and he decided he REALLY needed to figure out where he was.  He certainly wasn’t in the woods any more, and he was fairly certain they were not in London, or perhaps not on the earthly plane at all!  With that thought in mind, Daniel stumbled up from the bed, and right in the path of a large vanity mirror.

He froze.  

Blinking back at him, was a young pale boy with eyes like raw cut jade and hair like snow.  He slowly came closer to the mirror, trembling fingers grazing the smooth surface curiously.  He blinked, the green eyes matched the movement…

“Oh god… oh g-god thats.. th-that’s m-m-me?  Oh… oh n-no… oh!”

His knees gave out and he quickly slumped into the vanity seat before the large mirror, touching his face and hair in shocked wonder.  “Oh…”

 

~*~

 

Half an hour later, Vlad came back with a box of chicken-noodle soup, a sandwich, and tea to find Daniel in that exact same spot.  “It was not easy but I managed to find a shelter where they sell living food for the new arrivals!” he announced, bustling in with his bag.  “It’s nothing fancy, but–”

The red-eyed ghost blinked at the sight of his little husband staring in the mirror.  

“…Are you alright?” Vlad asked hesitantly.  

He set down the bag and took out a box of food, unpacking it slowly.  “I… I probably should have warned you?”

Daniel didn’t even turn away from the mirror, still petting his long white hair slowly, mesmerized by his reflection.  “I… I look…”

He smiled brightly, cheeks dimpling as they flushed a pretty jade color, his eyes sparkling with wonder and happiness.  “P-pretty!  I look… I l-look so d-d-different!  Like… I look l-like a fairy from th-the books my sister used to r-r-read to me!”

Vlad blinked – his cheeks blushing a faint blue – and then he smiled back, enchanted by his little newlywed.  “Yes…” he murmured.  “You do…”

He gazed at Daniel with a soft look in his scarlet eyes, admiring and loving…

Daniel had let his hair down from its ponytail while he had been admiring himself and he was now slowly weaving it into a neat little plait.  He reached the end and looked around for his ribbon again, preparing to tie it back when he spotted the food through the mirror.  He smiled shyly, tummy giving a faint growl of hunger.  

“O-oh, you brought b-back food!  Th-thank you!  It s-smells really g-good~”

Vlad blinked absently, still gazing at the boy.  “Hm?  What?”

The ghost straightened.  “Oh!  Yes, ah, here.”

Daniel tied the ribbon securely, and slowly stood up.  He nervously came over to Vlad, shuffling his feet shyly.  “Thank you, y-you didn’t h-have to…”

Vlad smiled brightly.  “I wanted to!  It’s the least I could do since…”

He blinked, then hesitated and glanced down at the silver band, turning it affectionately on his finger.  “Well…”

He smiled gratefully up at Danny.  “Let’s just say… you did something for me that could never be repaid.  Thank you…”

“I d-did?”  Daniel asked, wonderingly.  Then he smiled, looking happy.  “Oh!  G-good, I’m g-glad!”

The pale boy picked up a sandwich and ate it with relish, savoring every last bite before picking up another and then a spoon, eagerly consuming the soup.  It was warm and filling, and tingled on his tongue.  Soon, he was pleasantly full and couldn’t possibly take another bite.  He sighed in contentment, leaning back in his seat sleepily.  But the longer he sat there, the more his mind wandered and he began to wonder…

Finally, he turned to look up at Vlad with wide, curious eyes, a hint of trepidation in their depths.  “V-Vlad?  Am I… am I d-d-dead?”

Vlad froze in the middle of taking off his coat, brows furrowing in confusion.  “…I am… honestly not sure…” he replied, placing the brilliant red garment back on its hook.  He hesitantly removed his top hat too, holding it against his chest for a moment.  “This is an odd circumstance.”

Daniel’s brows furrowed.  “O-oh?  Can… can you e-explain?  I… I’m r-really confused…”

“Oh…”

Vlad hung up his hat and walked back over to the bed.  “Very well… Oh, would you like to– um?”

He gestured sheepishly to the spot next to him.  “I mean, I understand if you don’t want to, I just thought I would offer–”

The boy nodded, perfectly amiable, and came over to sit next to the older ghost.  He blinked his big, innocent green eyes up at him, trusting this specter so easily.  Even he himself was a little surprised by the relaxed and safe feeling he got around Vlad, but he didn’t question them now.  Instead, Daniel just scooted closer and waited silently for the man to explain.

Vlad looked incredibly flattered by the boy’s willing proximity, hunching in a bit sheepishly on himself as he smiled.  “Thank you.  For wanting to listen…”

Daniel beamed.  “Of c-course!”

The older ghost turned blue with flush, his red eyes wide as he stared at the boy again… lost in his eyes…

The boy cocked his head to the side, blinking curiously up at him.  “V-Vlad?”

Vlad blinked.  “Huh?”

Daniel giggled, amused.  “You w-were going t-to explain?”

“Explain what?”

“What h-happened?  Why I’m h-here?”

“OH!  I… Cheese logs, I’m sorry.  I’ve been all over the place these last thirty years…”

Daniel’s eyes widened slightly.  “Th-thirty?  Oh n-no!  You c-couldn’t be!  You’re s-so handsome…”

The boy blushed, ducking his head.  “I-I mean… um…”

Vlad’s face went dark blue.  “R-Really?” he asked eagerly, covering his mouth with a gloved hand, brows shooting up over his ghostly flush.  He perked up, smiling behind his hands.  “But… I am much older and… and my skin is blue!  Really?  You think I am handsome?”

Daniel could only nod, his cheeks bright green by now and his shoulders hunched up to his ears.  His sister had always told him he wasn’t a freak for liking men, he wasn’t something less or dirty.  But he hadn’t really believed her, not till now.  Now, he had this beautiful, ethereal being telling him HE was beautiful, calling him his ‘little husband’ and bringing him food and…

The poor boy squirmed, blinking up at Vlad from under his long lashes.  “Uh huh… you are… v-very h-h-handsome…”

“Oh no, and you stutter so prettily, oh dear…”

Vlad shook his head.  “AH, I am getting distracted again!” he exclaimed.  He took a sharp breath, exhaled, and smiled softly at Daniel.  “Thank you, my dear~”

He took another breath and let it go.  “All right, now the story…”

Crimson eyes glanced up at Daniel.  “It is not happy at first, I am sorry to say.”

Daniel shrugged, still blushing from having someone tell him his stutter was PRETTY.  “M-most stories a-a-aren’t.  B-but I’m willing to l-listen!  I w-want to know!”

Vlad nodded.  “Good…”

He glanced down at Daniel’s slender hand.  He touched it lightly, then blinked and pulled his fingers back.  “Ah… may I?” he asked quietly, gesturing to it.

Daniel nodded, offering his smaller hand up almost eagerly.  Vlad took it gratefully, his cool, bigger fingers wrapping around his slender ones – almost like he was afraid he might break them.  

“Thank you…” he murmured.  “It is not an easy story to tell.”

Vlad pulled Daniel’s hand into his lap, stroking it as if to comfort both of them.  “…About thirty years ago, when I was alive… I was a very wealthy gentleman.  I had more money than I could ever dream of one man spending in five lifetimes, but despite that I was lonely.  Money could not hold my hand with gentle fingers, or call to me from across that big house, or be with me in my bed when I wake from nightmares…”

He trailed off, still gently holding Daniel’s hand.  “I wished to marry.  But I did not want anyone who only wanted my money.  I… I wanted love…”

Daniel blushed, nodding.  “I… I understand c-c-completely… oh, p-please, continue…”

Vlad smiled absently down at the boy’s hand.  He brought it up to softly kiss his fingers, then lowered it back into his lap.  “You’re so sweet…” he murmured.  He raised his brows at the younger ghost, trying to look stern but only managing to smile wryly.  “Stop distracting me with your sweetness, little sugar cookie~”

Daniel blushed bright jade, ducking his head to hide his bashful expression.  “O-o-okay…  I’ll t-try?”

“Try harder~”

Vlad chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Daniel’s cheek.  “Now, where was I…?” he wondered aloud, glancing down thoughtfully as the boy blushed even brighter green.  

“…Oh yes.”

The blue-skinned ghost sighed, patting his hand.  “I met a young lady who made all kinds of lovely promises.  Sixteen and beautiful, like you.”

An unhappy pout slid across the young boy’s soft lips, already disliking this ‘young woman’ if she made Vlad frown so sadly.  He immediately wanted to ask more questions, but he didn’t interrupt, letting Vlad speak.  

“She was just of marrying age and, well, I admit I should have seen that she did not want me as much as my gold…” the man admitted.  

His face fell further.  “She told me she did not have any family, and I was a high-class man and no one would approve of our marriage but… I loved her by then.  I wanted to provide.  To take care of her.  So… I said that I would sell my house and almost everything else.  I would convert it to gold.  I would put it all in a wagon and we could run away from London and arrive in another city as husband and wife, full of ourselves and no ties to anyone.  But…”

Vlad’s hand went to his neck – fingers lingering at his throat.  It seemed like he didn’t even realize he was doing it.

“It… did not go as planned…”

A hand flew to Daniel’s trembling lips, distress and outrage and absolute horror filling his bright green eyes.  That old urban legend flew to the front of his mind in an instant.  “Oh… o-oh no…  D-did sh-she?  O-oh, Vlad…”

He reached out for Vlad, wishing to hug the man, to offer comfort, but was so unsure how to, or if he would even be welcome to.  The broad-shouldered ghost leaned into Daniel embrace, nodding quietly – giving permission – and the boy wasted no time in hugging the older ghost close, a shaky, hesitant hand gliding through Vlad’s dark locks.   “I’m s-s-so sorry!”

“It’s past, I suppose…” the man whispered, fingers still lingering at his throat.  “It still hurt…”

“O-of course it d-did!”  Daniel proclaimed.  “You trusted h-her!  Loved her e-even!  Sh-she betrayed you, of c-c-course it hurt!”

Vlad let go of the boy’s hand and wrapped his arms around his slender body.  “Yes… and, unfortunately, it hurt so much that it… it corrupted my spirit…” he admitted with shame.  “The creature that you met in the woods… It was born in that moment when she ripped away every promise she ever made to me.  I-I never know what I am doing!  I feel a presence, and I drift upwards and my eyes grow warm…”

The ghost shivered.  “But then, everything is too hot and it hurts and I don’t mean to but–”

Daniel swallowed, going pale.  “The curse of the o-oak grove…”

He glanced up at Vlad, a little afraid but trying to swallow past it, trying to understand.  “The m-men and women th-that disappeared there… y-you?”

“I never meant to… I swear…” Vlad whispered.  “It’s like… a trigger, and you never realize it still upsets you that much until it’s RIGHT THERE and…”

His fingers tightened hesitantly – like he wanted to hold Daniel tighter, but not sure if he was welcome anymore.  

“It just takes over and then you can’t take it back…”

Daniel looked down, thinking.  It sounded like the man had been suffering from the curse more than the few mortals that had gone missing over the years.  How long had this poor ghost been forced to be haunted by his own memories, his own emotions?  How… how horrible…

But then he frowned, confused.  “B-but… you didn’t h-hurt me… Not at a-a-all…”

“No, no I didn’t.”

A small, if tearful smile came over Vlad’s face.  “Because you… you married me!  You agreed!  You gave me what I wanted and you were willing and you were not scared or attacking me or… I-I believe you have balanced my spirit, in marrying me.”

Vlad pressed his forehead against Daniel’s.  “I feel… not so empty anymore…”

Daniel flushed, eyelids lowering bashfully.  “I… I d-didn’t even really know wh-what was happening b-b-but… it… it felt r-right!  I felt s-safe and wanted and h-happy and… and…”

He looked up at Vlad in wonder, blinking those big, pretty green eyes.  “I… I am… I’m h-happy…  I feel f-free and you…  you’re s-so nice to me and you s-seem to really w-want me and like me a-and…”

The poor boy stuttered off, tongue tied and face bright green.

Vlad laughed, overjoyed, and all at once grabbed Daniel around the waist and stood up, spinning the boy in circles over his head.  “I do!  I want you~!” the big ghost enthused happily.  “You are mine and I am yours!”

He set Daniel down and smiled into his eyes.  “I know this must be difficult, being married to a stranger so quickly, but I am willing to be open and serving and share everything that I know, if you are willing to do the same…” he murmured affectionately, combing a piece of long snowy hair behind the boy’s ear.  “I may be a fool, entrusting my heart so readily to someone else… but nonetheless, it is yours…”

Daniel giggled, leaning into Vlad’s chest as the spinning had made him dizzy.  He grinned, shaking his head.  “N-no, you see, it’s n-not so strange!  I was a-actually about to m-m-marry a girl I had just m-met…”

He frowned, looking down.  “Th-that’s why I was in the w-woods… I had run a-away… I c-couldn’t say my v-v-vows without stuttering during th-the rehearsal and the p-priest was just making it w-worse…”

He wiped at the stray tears of shame that tried to spill from his eyes, shoulders shaking slightly.  “I-I didn’t w-want to marry h-her!  I don’t e-even like g-g-girls!  But my f-family had hit h-hard times and the M-M-Mansons used that t-to marry their d-daughter off and I had n-no choice in the m-matter and I just…”

He pressed his forehead into Vlad’s chest, hiding from the world.  “I just w-wanted to be f-f-free… like the s-stars… I… I…”

“Shhhhh… it’s alright…”

Vlad hugged him close – but unbeknownst to his little husband, the older ghost’s face was troubled.  

So Daniel had a family…

He stroked the boy’s snowy soft hair.  “For now, my love, you are free…” he murmured, smiling halfheartedly down at Daniel’s tearful face.  “Free as any constellation, and even more than that!”

Kissing away Daniel’s tears, Vlad gave him a gentle peck on the lips and held him.  “For not even gravity can hold you down~”

Daniel grinned back in response, laughing past his drying tears.  He wiped away the rest, laying his hands on Vlad’s chest for balance as he studied his handsome face curiously.  This being was his husband, his and his alone…

Daniel had never had someone to call his before…

“S-so, where are w-we, exactly?”  Daniel wondered, blinking up at Vlad.  “Is… is this h-heaven?”

That startled a laugh out of the older ghost.  “Haha!  No, no, not quite~”

Vlad took Daniel’s hands and brought him over to the open window, looking at him hopefully.  “Would you like to see?” he asked, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

_Vlad took Daniel’s hands and brought him over to the open window, looking at him hopefully.  “Would you like to see?” he asked, smiling._

Daniel nodded eagerly.  “Y-yes, please!”

Vlad beamed as he stepped aside to show his little husband.  Daniel felt his breath leave him – in a mix of intimidation and awe – at the sight of the world below; a haunting, but beautiful landscape of constant motion.  They were nestled on the side of a mountain-like city, built up layer after layer, with fathomless staircases that extended for miles in every direction, some even floating without supports!  Black iron and dark marble, etched with veins of glowing blue ore, gleamed like mirrors.  Cogs turned on buildings, and the ticking of a grand clock – so large that its bass thrum felt like a heartbeat pulsing in Daniel’s chest – sounded throughout the large city.  Specters of all shapes and sizes, opaque and not, humanoid or even monstrous, walked the streets and talked with one another.  They hung laundry, played with small ghostly children… they were everywhere Daniel looked.  It was all so massive, so immense!  He could hardly take it in all at once…

“Th-this… this is amazing!”  Daniel gasped, wide green eyes trying to take in the new world around him.  It was like nothing he had ever seen before, nothing like he had ever imagined possible!  So many beings, so many ghosts, so much to see and hear!  It was almost overwhelming!

“I… I’ve never s-seen anything like it!”

He turned to blink up at Vlad, still in awe.  “Y-you… we live h-here?  W-with all these b-beings?  Is it… is it th-the afterlife?”

Vlad smiled even wider, affectionately running his fingers over Daniel’s slender knuckles – enjoying the unique warmth that ghosts could give one another.  “In a way…” he chuckled.  “You could call this ‘limbo,’ except it’s much more enjoyable than you might expect from me calling it such a thing.  This is a sort of… in-between place, for ghosts who have accepted death, but not found their rest.  We come from all time periods – past and future – and exist here in peace, awaiting a resolution for our unfinished business, but it is often that it’s unresolvable.”

Daniel stared up at him, startled.  “But… that’s s-so sad!”

“Surprisingly, no, it’s not,” Vlad smiled, patting the boy’s hand.  “This world is amusing and peaceful.  There’s always something happening.  We leave our troubles in the world of the living, and here, we exist to our contentment.”

“Limbo…”  Danny murmured, turning to go look back out the window at the world below.  He frowned a little at what Vlad had told him, looking thoughtful.  “I u-understand why you are h-here.  But… why a-am I here?”

He turned back to Vlad, blinking innocently up at him.  “Am… Am I r-really dead, V-Vlad?”

The boy didn’t look angry at the idea, nor did he look upset with Vlad, or blame him.  He simply looked concerned and confused, wanting answers.  “Is it… is it b-because we… in the w-w-woods…?  I’m just… s-so confused…”

Vlad looked confused at that himself.  “I’m honestly not sure, Daniel…” he murmured.

There was a moment of silence – and then, the older ghost suddenly blinked, and smiled down at his husband.  “But I think I might know someone who would know!  First, though…”

With a little hop, Vlad almost seemed to float on the air.

Daniel watched, eyes wide with wonder as the man hovered several inches off the floor to fetch his bright red hat and tailcoat, then cross the room once again.  Vlad’s shoes settled onto the stone windowsill.  “W-What are you–?” the boy whispered, as he took his hand.

“Do you trust me?” Vlad smiled, tugging gently at his fingertips.

Daniel blinked, honestly thinking about the question.  He had just met this man, his new husband, and through it all he had learned he MIGHT be dead, his new husband for sure was dead, and he was now living with said dead husband in limbo.  But, all that aside…

Did he trust Vlad?  This kind, ghost of a man that had been doing all he could to take care of Daniel, who fed him and told him how beautiful he was…

He smiled, shy and sweet as he stepped closer to his spectre of a husband.

“Yes, I d-do.”

“Then JUMP!”

Daniel squeaked in terror as Vlad pulled him off the edge – and for a split second, everything seemed to move in slow motion.  They were so far up, the roofs of the buildings and castles and tiny houses below shrinking to the size of pennies, curving down the side of the layered city and fading out of sight… all the way into a wall of glowing blue fog…

And then time caught up with the two.  

“A-AAHHH!!”  Daniel screamed, clinging to Vlad for dear life as they fell.  “V-V-VLAD!”

“You can FLY!”

“I-I can WHAT?!”  he yelped, turning frightened eyes on the older man.

“You can fly!!” Vlad grinned.  He pulled Daniel away from him, allowing the rushing air to separate them all the way but for their intertwined hands.  “Remember the dreams that everyone has, when you’re soaring through the air?!”

“Y-Y-Yes but–!!”

“Recall it!  Feel it!!”

Vlad’s eyes shone with happiness at his young husband.  “And FLY!”

//I can fly??//

Daniel stared at him in shock, mouth falling open before he closed it again, swallowing back another scream as they quickly passed a castle tower.  The wind whipped at his hair so fiercely that it tugged the white strands free from its braid, green ribbon flying away as they dropped a few more feet.

Daniel closed his eyes, blocking out the stomach dropping rush as he tried to do as Vlad instructed, to remember those dreams.  Dreams of flying and floating through the air, through space, so high he could touch the stars, the cosmos… He remembered that feeling of pure joy, of freedom…  

Freedom, that’s right!  He was free now!  No more marrying a girl he didn’t love, no more unhappy obligations…  He was free!  Free to live, free to fly…

Free to love…

He opened his eyes once more, and locked them with Vladimir’s, finding himself lost in his kind, adoring gaze.  Daniel felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, a bright green flush flood over his face, his breath catch…

And he felt himself SOAR.

Vlad gasped in delight.  “That’s it, that’s it, you’re doing it!” he exclaimed.  The wind reversed as they switched directions – defying gravity – and soared up into the dark sky, past windows and streets and towers and ghostly children that cheered and pointed.

The boy’s fear quickly faded as they flew higher, a joyful laugh bubbling up from his chest as he let go of Vlad’s hand and did a barrel roll.  His cheerful giggles and laughter filled the air, a contagious sound that had the older ghost laughing as well.  Daniel spun and twisted and turned, a natural in the air as he did loops around the older ghost.  

Before long, he was settling back at Vlad’s side, reaching out for his hand with a big grin.  “It’s b-beautiful up here!”  he shouted, beaming happily.  “Th-thank you!”

Vlad beamed right back at Daniel, his dark blue flush coloring him all the way to his ears.  “Thank YOU, sweet one…”

After a moment of hesitation, he brought the boy close to him, wrapped his arms around him… and kissed his lips ever so softly.  Daniel blinked in surprise, but shyly accepted the kiss.  The poor boy’s face was bright green with his flush, snowy white hair whipping all around him as they flew closer to the center of the large city.

When Vlad ended the kiss, Daniel couldn’t help but tuck his head under the man’s chin, hiding his blushing face with a soft meep.  

Vlad chuckled – blushing like a schoolboy as well – and slowly brought them in for a landing.

At the apex of the mountainous city, the glass face of a clock lay nestled within the arms of a ring of castles.  Even though it was smaller than the narrowest point of the city, the machine was enormous.  The minute hand was a mile long and thicker than two men were tall, wrought of rippled black iron, and the glass was so thick and clear that one felt like they were standing atop the world’s most perfect glacier.  Daniel could feel its massive gears grinding and turning – smooth as clockwork – somewhere far beneath his feet, and he realized that the inner workings of this grand machine had to be spread all throughout limbo, all the way to the deepest depths of that glowing blue fog.  Ghosts floated and walked over the clock like it was a courtyard or a town square, and even Daniel could tell which ones were new by the way they gaped at the sheer scale of it all.

“You’re going to catch flies, my dear,” Vlad smiled, and gently closed Daniel’s mouth.

“Well if it ain’t the big red robin himself, Vladimir Masters!” came a loud, unfamiliar, but friendly drawl.  “Who’s the little blue jay~?”

Daniel blinked, turning around.  “B-blue jay?”

A young ghost, possibly no older than Daniel himself, came strolling over.  He was dark skinned, a hint of a blue glow circling him, and had bright, warm brown eyes.  He was smiling wide underneath a wide brimmed yellow fedora with a bright red feather in the bill.  He wore a sharp, snazzy yellow suit the likes of which Daniel had never seen before, with some sort of instrument case tucked under his arm.  

The specter bowed with a flourish, grinning from ear to ear behind his square spectacles.  “Tucker Foley’s the name, smoothest cat on the block~”  the boy teased.  “And what’s a newborn pretty bird like you hanging out with this old codger, huh~?”

Vlad sighed, folding his arms and rolling his eyes.  “Daniel, this is Tuckerino Foley.  He’s an American immigrant from the 1920s.”

The boy blinked at the two ghosts, looking very confused now.  “A-American??  1920s?  H-huh?”

Tucker laughed, turning to grin at Vlad.  “Ohhh, mister bachelor over here didn’t tell ya~?”

The older ghost frowned.  “I was getting around to explaining it…” he pouted.  “He’s from 1850…”

Vladimir looked at Daniel, taking his hand out of habit.  “You see, this place exists outside of time,” he explained.  “Ghosts can arrive here from the far future or the distant past.  Only Clockwork–”

Both he and Tucker took off their hats and placed it over their hearts at the mention of “Clockwork,” like a well-practiced motion, and then put their hats back on.  “–knows the system of how they arrive,” Vlad continued, offering Daniel a smile.  “But you can meet lots of interesting folks, learn lots of interesting things~”

“‘Specially at my lil speakeasy down by the Fifth Wheel!” Tucker said, throwing an arm around the boy’s shoulder.  “You never been to limbo before, you HAVE to check out my place!  Best booze and jazz that side of the clock face!”

Daniel blinked, a little overwhelmed.  “I-I don’t really like to d-drink…  and I don’t kn-know what j-jazz is…”

“It’s music, little one,” Vlad explained with a smile.  “I think you’ll like it!”

Daniel perked up at that, smiling.  “Y-yeah?  I like m-music!”

He stepped away from Tucker and took Vlad’s hand, his golden ring glinting in the haunting lights around them as Vlad placed it against his chest.  The boy giggled as he stepped into his space, already so comfortable around his new husband.  “Then, you’ll h-have to take m-me there!”

Tucker blinked.  “…Oh.”

Slowly, a wide grin spread across his dark lips.  “OHHHHHH!”

Vlad gave him a warning look, wrapping an arm around Daniel.  “Mr. Foley, if you would kindly not make a huge DEAL about this?” he snapped.  “We’re engaged, yes.”

Daniel giggled at the face the other ghost was making, before glancing up at Vlad with a small, but slightly confused smile.  “Only e-engaged?”  he asked, head cocked to the side.  “But we exchanged our v-vows, didn’t w-we?”

“OOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!”  Tucker exclaimed again, pointing dramatically at the couple.

“Th-These people are a bit ceremony oriented, I was just trying to save us some trouble–!”

“Y’ALL NEED TO CELEBRATE!” Tucker proclaimed.  He popped open his instrument case, pulled out a trumpet, and blew a long, excited note on it.  Vlad and Danny both winced and covered their ears.  “The ol’ corpse bachelor finally got hitched!  We need to go to my place and have a grand ol’ party!”

Vladimir reached out, trying to wave the young man down.  “Now, now, d-don’t be HASTY…” he pleaded, doing his best to smile.  “Daniel just got here!  He should have a few days to get used to things–”

“Danny!!  Danny, can I call ya Danny?” Tucker asked.

“U-Ummm…”

“Ya’ll wanna celebrate, right?!  It’s yo WEDDING!” the trumpet-player insisted.  “Honeymoon’s later, celebrating now!  And what better place to celebrate than the Brass Horn~?”

“W-well…”  he looked up at Vlad with a lopsided grin.  “It s-sounds like fun, r-right?”

“EXCELLENT!”

Before either spirit could get a word in edgewise, Tucker grabbed both of their hands and flew off down the street, dragging them behind him.  Daniel yelped as they turned sharp corner after sharp corner, before Tucker pulled to a harsh stop in front of what looked like a…

A restaurant?  A tavern?  Daniel wasn’t sure.  All he DID know was that Tucker had thrown open the doors wide with a loud bang, causing everyone inside to go quiet and turn to look at the young ghost with wide eyes.  The boy yelped as Tucker dragged him inside, away from Vlad, and hoisted him up onto the bar.  Daniel flushed brightly as all eyes turned to him.

Tucker blew on his trumpet to make sure he had everyone’s attention, along with bringing in some stragglers from outside.  “Ladies and gentle-spirits~!  It’s my pleasure to introduce you all to the young, the BEAUTIFUL, Daniel MASTERS!”

Gasps rang out around the large room, causing Daniel to flush further.  Tucker just laughed, gesturing wildly as Vlad finally made it past the crowd and towards the bar.  “That’s right!  Our one and only corpse bachelor finally found himself a bride!  Give it up, folks!”

The crowd erupted in applause, whistles and catcalls ringing out as Vlad quickly made his way up.  “Haha, yes, yes…” he murmured.  

He picked Danny up and brought him back down to the floor.  “That’s, ah… that’s fine.”

“Who wants to see the lovers dance?” Tucker called out, grinning.  “Anyone~?”

The room erupted into more cheers, shouts for the two to dance filling the air.  Tucker laughed and jumped up onto a nearby stage waving for the band to come up and give him a beat.  

“Come on you two, dance into your new life!”

“N-new life?”  Daniel murmured, eyes wide.  He turned to look up at Vlad wonderingly… then smiled.  He held out his hand, and shyly moved towards the empty little dancefloor.  “Wh-what do you s-say?  To n-new, happy beginnings?”

He chuckled, ducking his head.  “Th-though I must a-admit, I’m n-not a very g-good dancer…”

Vlad glanced around at the cheering corpses and ghosts… then sighed in resignation, smiled, and pulled Daniel close.  “It’s a good thing I’ve had thirty years to become an expert, then~” he whispered, giving the boy a little smooch on the cheek and twirling them onto the dance floor.  

Tucker and his band – the Ladykillers – struck up a lively jazz beat.

“Follow my lead!” Vlad grinned.

And the ghost began to sing.   _“Heeeeeeeey!  Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer!”_  the boy sang, his voice lively and raspy.   _“'Least those of you who still got an ear!  I’ll tell you a story, make a skeleton cry~_

_“Of Vlad’s own jubiliciously lovely ghost bride!”_

His backup singers – fleshless skeletons – snapped their phalanges and leaned in to their old 20’s microphones.   _“Die, die we all pass away!“_  they sang, jaws clacking along with the chorus.   _“We don’t wear a frown ‘cause it’s really okay!_

_You might try 'n’ hide_

_And you might try 'n’ pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day~”_

Daniel’s breath was practically taken away as Vlad spun him around the dance floor.  With anyone less skilled, the boy would have been tripping all over himself, but with Vlad’s sure hands, he found himself moving in a way he would have never conceived; little did he know he was dancing a unique limbo hybrid of the shag and a lively foxtrot.

The brass and the drums set the boy’s blood – trained to be passive – on fire, seventy years of music advancement thrumming through the little club and chiming in his ears like a moment of clarity.  A bright, excited laugh escaped Daniel.  Vlad grinned, beaming at his “bride,” and swung him around again, playing with their footwork.

Tucker jumped off the stage, his horn floating and playing itself in his place, and stole Vlad from his husband.  Daniel laughed at the extremely resigned look on the man’s face, like this happened all the time.

The boy continued to sing.   _“Weeeeeell our man here was a catch known for miles around,_

_'Till a mysterious stranger came into town~_

_She was plenty good lookin’, but down on her cash,_

_And our poor old man, he fell hard and fast!”_

Tucker spun away from Vlad and grinned at the audience, making dramatic motions with his hands.   _“When her daddy said no, they just couldn’t cope!”_  he told them.   _“So the lovers came up with a plan to elope!”_

Daniel’s smile faded for a moment, but Vlad gave him a little smile across the room and waved him down – the silver ring on his finger glittering in the spotlights – as the skeletons sang the chorus once again.  

_“Die, die we all pass away!_

_We don’t wear a frown 'cause it’s really okay!_

_You might try 'n’ hide_

_And you might try 'n’ pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day~”_

It was all okay.  The story didn’t upset him anymore…

The tall, blue-skinned ghost floated over to him, a soft smile on his face as he took the boy’s hands again.  Daniel gazed up at his husband worriedly – but as they swayed back and forth, Vlad kissed his forehead and held him close.  The young man found his head resting against Vlad’s chest.  

_“So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night._

_They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight!_

_His mother’s wedding ring would fit like a glove~_

_You don’t need much when you’re really in love~_

_Except for a few things, or so I’m told,_

_Like the family jewels and wagons of gold!”_

Tucker jumped back onstage, enjoying his audience’s rapt attention.   _“Then next to the graveyard by the old oak trees!_

_On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three!_

_He was ready to go, but where was she…?”_

While he still felt concerned, Daniel couldn’t help but be lulled, Tucker’s chiming voice fading into the background.  Maybe it was all okay… His parents would be sad, they would mourn him, yes… but Vladimir had suffered so much.  

The skeletons leaned in.   _“And then?”_

 _“He waited~”_  Tucker whispered.

_“And then?”_

_“There in the shadows, was it the girl?”_  he said, squinting dramatically against the stage lights.

_“And then?”_

_“His little heart beat so loud!”_

_“And then?”_

His parents would be happy that he could be with someone like him…

Tucker purred, eyes glowing as the spotlights all slowly faded out.  _“And then baby, everything went black…”_

There was a moment of darkness – but surprisingly, there was a lot of light in Daniel’s new eyes.  He blinked his glowing green orbs, looking in awe around him at the slight luminescence of all the specters and corpses and ghosts; different colors, auras, all unique.  Vlad radiated a deep scarlet-fuchsia, and looking down, Daniel could see the delicate sprouts of his own emerald green lights.

But… was that a tiny white spark inside their chests…?

Daniel looked around again.  No one else had it–?

Then, the lights popped back on the stage, bright and blue like a faux moonlight, and Tucker was lounging on the piano, his horn playing by itself once more.   _“Now when he opened his eyes he was dead as dust~”_ he crooned.   _“The jewels were missin’ and his heart was bust~”_

Tucker sprung to his feet and grinned at the audience.   _“But he made a vow lyin’ under that tree!  That he’d wait for true love to come set him free~!_

_“Always waiting for someone to accept his hand!_

_When out of the blue comes this groovy young man!”_

The spotlights shot back to their lively golden color, and all at once Daniel was pulled into their fast, excitable dance once again.  Vlad spun his little husband about, pure, genuine joy bright on his blue face.   _“Who vows forever to be by his side!”_ Tucker sang, warbling louder and louder to keep apace with his trumpet–!

_“And that’s the story of Vlad’s lovely GHOST BRIDE~!!”_

_“Die, die we all pass away!_

_We don’t wear a frown 'cause it’s really okay!_

_You might try 'n’ hide_

_And you might try 'n’ pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day!!”_

A final toot of the trumpet ended the song – and the crowd erupted in applause.  Daniel blushed, smiling shyly at the other specters, only to yelp in surprise as Vlad suddenly lifted him up in his arms and twirled him around.  The boy laughed, smiling down at his new husband’s joyful expression.  

Now he understood.  The story no longer upset the man, because now… now he was happy.  He had Daniel now…


	4. Chapter 4

The boy flushed even brighter at the thought, but beamed just as wide, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders as he was finally set down once more on the ground.  Well-wishers came by to shake his hand and wish them both congratulations.  Many even said something about Vlad taking his new bride to see Clockwork, that surely the great spirit would want to meet him.  Daniel frowned at the chuckles that brought out, like it was some sort of private joke, but Vlad just waved his hand, saying he would tell him later.  

Vlad was leading the boy over to the bar once more so he could sit down and get a bite to eat, when suddenly–

“DANNY?!”

–he was mowed over by a redheaded blur, followed by a green blur that was… barking?

Daniel pulled away from the near chokehold, stumbling back into Vlad’s chest.  “Wh-wha–?!”

Then, his eyes blew wide.  “J-Jazz…?”

Before him stood none other than his older sister.  She was just as he remembered her before she passed away, with skin almost as pale as his own and long, bright copper red hair.  Her blue green eyes were bright and glowing with happiness, tears streaming down her face as she floated a few inches off the ground, dressed in a lovely blue sun dress.  She was beautiful…

“Jazz!”  Danny wailed, throwing himself into his sister’s arms, sobbing into her chest as she held him close, rocking him back and forth and making soothing, sweet sounds.  Her hold was gentle and warm, just like he remembered…

“Oh, baby brother, what are you doing here?”  she gasped, holding him tight.  “What happened?  How did you–?  Oh, it doesn’t matter!  Look at you, my sweet little brother!  I’ve missed you so!”

“Bark, bark!”

Daniel gasped, pulling back just enough so he could wipe his eyes and look down to see none other than his little pup Cujo, looking no older then when he first got him so many years ago… Well, except for being green now.  He laughed as the pup jumped around his feet, before vaulting into his arms and nearly sending him to the floor, if Vlad had not finally come closer and caught him.  

Danny turned to smile up at the man, tears still in his eyes.  “Oh, Vlad!  Isn’t it w-wonderful!  Please, I want you to m-meet my older sister, J-Jasmine Fenton!  I… I lost her n-nearly a year ago…”

Vladimir glanced at the girl, startled.  “Oh goodness!  Yes, of course!”

He bowed hurriedly.  “I believe I saw you in the astronomy tower a little while ago, but I didn’t say hello!  Salutations, milady.”

Jazz blinked in surprise at the older spirit, before smiling back and curtsying.  “Pleasure to meet you, good sir.  Ah, Vladimir Masters, yes?”  she chuckled.  “You have a bit of a reputation around here, I suppose~”

Her smile dropped a little then, as realisation hit here.  “W-wait, everyone came here to celebrate you finally finding your true ghost bride… but Danny… I…”

Her eyes widened as she turned to stare at Daniel incredulously.  He smiled sheepishly, hunching his shoulders a tad as he hugged Cujo close.  “A-ah, yes… I k-kinda got m-married?  L-last night?”

“MARRIED??”  she whirled on Vlad, her hair beginning to rise and float above her scalp as her eyes began to glow in anger.  “YOU!”

Vlad jumped, his hat nearly falling off as she advanced on him.  “If I hear you took advantage of my little brother, I AM GOING TO–!”

“N-no, Jazz!”  Daniel cut in, shaking his head desperately.  “He s-saved me!”

Her hair fell flat once more.  “Saved you?”

Daniel nodded, smiling shyly up at Vlad.  “Mom and d-dad were going to m-m-marry me off to the M-Mansons… I… ran a-away.  Vlad found m-me in the woods and… and…”

The boy blushed, still smiling.  “I d-don’t know how to d-describe it… It was like… l-like we connected, s-somehow…  He… he makes me h-happy, feel w-w-wanted…”

“Th-That’s right!  I promise!” Vlad insisted.  “I had no ill intentions!  I simply woke up back in my room, feeling on top of the world, and… well…”

He looked at Daniel, wide-eyed.  “He was there with me… looking as he does now.”

Vlad hesitated, then sighed and hung his head.  “I apologize, I know very little of what transpired!” he murmured, frustrated.  “I don’t feel like I killed him, in fact I KNOW I didn’t!  Wait… do I?  Oh, butter biscuits, I simply… don’t know…”

Jazz studied him suspiciously for a moment, before sighing in resignation.  “Well, I can tell you’re not lying… but the lack of knowledge here on what DID happen is very troubling, and I intend for us all to see Clockwork on the matter immediately.”

Her eyes narrowed on him once more, sharp as any dagger.  “So I will only say this.  You treat my brother like a PRINCE, sir.  He deserves nothing less!”

“J-Jazz!”

“Ah ah ah!  I’m not finished.”  

She smiled at Danny reassuringly, before glaring at Vlad once more.  “My little brother is the smartest, kindest, sweetest young man you will ever find in the world or the next.  He is the most important being in my life and I DEMAND you treat him as the most important in yours!  He deserves to be loved and spoiled and I will make SURE he gets what he deserves!”

Her eyes began to glow once more and Daniel gasped as he felt Cujo turn towards Vlad and growl, a sound that did NOT fit into his tiny little body.

“Are we clear?”

Vlad looked at her as if she had slapped him.  “I… Of course we are…” he whispered, quietly appalled.  “I would… never… How was such a thing warranted?  What have I ever done to you…?”

Jazz sighed softly, eyes once more back to a more friendly glow as she shook her head.  “You misunderstand me, sir, you have done nothing to me…”

Her eyes hardened.  “But MANY have done things to my brother.”

“N-no, Jazz–!”

“Hush…”  she said softly, pulling Daniel closer and actually pressing him into Vlad’s arms, knowing the boy needed his reassuring hold at the moment.  “He deserves to know what you yourself have been through.  He told you how he died, did he not?  Shouldn’t you tell him how you lived?”

He whimpered, actually very distraught.  “J-Jazz…”

She ignored him, and locked eyes with Vlad.  “As you may have noticed, my brother suffers from a small bout of shyness and stuttering.  He has been this way since he was small and it really isn’t something that can be cured.  It is what makes him HIM, makes him unique, and special.  Many… did not see it that way.”

Jazz moved to sit at the bar, getting more comfortable.  “First, it was the nanny, who seemed to think that rapping his knuckles until they bled would stop the stuttering.  Then it was the teachers, calling him stupid, retarded, and gave him switch after switch in an attempt to get him to say the alphabet without a single stutter…  No one saw past his speech impediment, and so they never saw his bright imagination, his wonderful curiosity, his cleverness…  Doctors, teachers, neighbors, fellow school children and their parents…  All they saw was a slow, stupid boy…”

Her smile was sad as she took her brother’s hand, squeezing it gently.  “Me and my parents were the only ones who knew different.  We had to fight to insure he got the grades he deserved, fight for his right to go to college, to follow his dreams… I was so protective of him, we all made sure no one tried to take advantage of him, cause in our world…”

Jazz shook her head, expression sad and remorseful.  “Daniel, had no voice…”

A moment of silence passed…

Then, Vlad frowned at the redhead and crossed his arms.  

“Young lady, let me inform you of something,” the older ghost said, like the lord he had been in life.  “You seem like a bright, intelligent young woman, I will speak to you as such.  You know nothing about me except that Daniel treats me with favor, and yet you treat me with a disdain I have not warranted.  I do not appreciate your assumption that I would mistreat your brother.  He is no one’s property, he is a being with his own will!  If he wanted to tell me such a personal story, he would have done it himself, in his own time.  The way you speak for him, it’s as if you still believe he has no voice.”

Jazz blinked.

Vladimir huffed in frustration and relaxed his posture.  “Jasmine, I know very little about your brother, too.  I know he must be treasured, and given time and allowance.  I will treat him with the utmost love… but also with the utmost respect.  Please treat me with respect as well.”

He gazed at her intently – peacefully.  “Are we clear?”

Jazz continued to gaze at him with a silent, blank expression for a long moment.  Finally, she huffed, a sound of mock annoyance.  “Oh, only you baby brother…”

“H-huh?”

She looked over at the both of them, smile soft and fond, genuine.  “Only you would find the absolute perfect soul, down in limbo.  I’m so happy for you~!”

Jazz hopped off her stool and once more curtsied to a rather confused-looking Vlad.  “Sorry for my earlier rudeness and tasteless comments, but as you can see, when it come to my brother I am a bit over protective.  I apologize for unjustly testing you in such a manner, but Daniel’s wellbeing has always come first to me, regardless of anyone else… and I agree with you, sir, that is unfair of me.”

She held out her hand to him, smile warm and friendly.  “I see now that you truly are the right man for my brother, for not only will you treasure him, you will respect and defend him, even from me and his own family if it becomes necessary.  I could not pick a better match for him myself.

“Welcome to the family, Vladimir.”

Vlad raised his brows, but smiled and nodded after a moment.  “Thank you, Jasmine.”

Daniel beamed shyly at the floorboards as they shook hands.  He had hoped the two would be friends, and he was incredibly happy that Vlad fit the bill, even in the scrupulous eyes of his protective older sister…

“Well, what’re the newlyweds still doing over here?!”

Tucker spun over to the trio and lounged over Daniel’s shoulder, grinning.  “Didja like the song?” he asked, booping the boy’s nose with the tip of his finger.  “Wrote it myself on the way over here~”

Daniel smiled, laughing as the other young man got so friendly with him.  Tucker was bright and refreshing and Daniel could easily see them becoming friends one day.  “R-really?  You are v-very talented th-then!  Bravo!”

Jazz rolled her eyes, chuckling.  “Oh, Tuck here mostly likes to talk big, but when it comes to music, he’s ACTUALLY a real pro.”

“You flatter me, my lady!  But hey, whatcha doing down here anyway?”  he questioned, straightening up.  “You’re normally up in the astronomy towers this time of day.”

“Heard that Lord Masters had found a bride, wanted to see the commotion for myself.  Glad I did, too!”

Daniel giggled as his sister gave his ribs a tickle, making his cheeks flush.  “T-Tucker, Jazz is my older s-sister!”

Tucker blinked, jaw dropping.  “Oh, get out of town, you’re related to this sharp tongued beauty?!  Ha, guess I should have noticed before!  Pretty must run in your blood!”

Jazz shoved his shoulder, making him laugh harder.  “Be quiet, you loud mouth bass!  Take your sweet talking elsewhere~!”

“Oh, baby doll, but my heart is with you!!”

“You see, this is why those gangsters sunk you in a river.”

“Hey hey hey!” Tucker pouted playfully, cocking his hips.  “It ain’t MY fault that their gals liked me better!  That’s on them~!”

Vlad sighed in contentment, putting his arm around Daniel and stroking his cheek.  “Well, as long as we’re here, we might as well have a good time, no?” he murmured to his young husband.  He took his hand, smiling.  “Want to dance again?”

“Y-yes, please!”  Daniel beamed, gently putting Cujo back down on the ground with a pat on the pup’s head, before letting Vlad lead him out to the dance floor.  

 

~*~

 

For the next couple of hours he and Vlad danced and danced, laughing and sharing little stories about themselves, finally getting to know one another.  At one point Tucker cut in and took Daniel on a spinning, swinging dance while Jazz danced with Vlad.  Before long they switched, and Daniel laughed happily as he took his sister spinning around the room.  He had missed her so much…

Between all the dancing, they also sat at a large table and talked, sharing their own stories from both the living world and limbo.  Daniel smiled at the little group, hugging Cujo to his chest.  He had never been so happy!

“I still think you must have some kind of icy core, LADY Jasmine~”  Tucker sassed.  “You ARE the ice queen of limbo, and you have such a nice blue aura to match~”

“You’re just saying that because I turned you down, AGAIN!”

Daniel blinked, curious.  “Wait, c-core?  Aura?  Wh-what’s that?”

“They’re the energy sources that sustain our existence in limbo,” Vlad explained good-naturedly.  He gestured to a ghostly pair who lingered in the shadows, softly glowing in different colors.  “As ghosts, we can literally ‘see our true colors’ once the lights go out.  According to the unknown laws of Clockwork–”

They took off their hats and put them – or in Jasmine’s case, just her hand – over their hearts, and then resumed their earlier relaxed positions.  “–some of us have different types.  There are basic elements, like fire or ice or air, or a rare form of abstract core.  Like a music core, or a dream core.  Sometimes it can take years for a newborn core to awaken, or it can take days.”

“Or just hours!” Jazz chimed in.

Vlad raised his glass of foamy cream soda to her.  “Precisely.”

“Oh…”  Daniel murmured in wonder, looking thoughtful.  “So, th-that reddish g-glow I saw… th-that was your aura, V-Vlad?”

“Yes, exactly!”  Vlad praised with a smile.  “Your aura is lovely, sweet one.  A kind of… minty shade, or frosty green, I would say.  Very lovely~”

Daniel flushed, ducking his head with a pleased little smile.  “Th-thank you… So um, what a-are the white s-sparks?”

Jazz frowned.  “Sparks?”

“Y-yeah, when the l-lights went out e-earlier, I saw a white spark in b-both mine and V-Vlad’s chests, like little s-stars!”

The other three went dead silent.

Jazz glanced over at Tucker.  Vlad frowned uncertainly.  “…That’s… not possible…”

The trumpet player piped up then, leaning forward.  “Look, Danny, I dunno whatcha think you saw, but white fire only appears in livin’ souls!” he informed the other boy.  “No ghost has that kinda flame, not even a spark!  It doesn’t happen.”

Daniel frowned.  “B-but… I know what I s-saw…”

Jazz turned more fully around to face her brother, brows knitted in concern.  “Danny, are you sure?”

He just nodded, eyes wide and a little frightened.  They made it sound like what he saw was a BAD thing.  Was there something wrong with him?  With both him AND Vlad?

Jazz turned back to the others.  “I think it’s time you two went to see HIM… he, more than any of us, will know what is happening.”

“He is omniscient…”

“W-Wait, w-who?” Daniel asked, eyes wide.

The three of them glanced at him, their faces grave.  

“…Clockwork, the lord of limbo and Master of Time,” Vlad said.

 

~*~

 

“A-A-Are you sure this is s-safe?” Daniel asked, clinging to Vlad’s arm.

The two of them were standing before a small, indescript trap door in a side alley, wrought of the same rippled black iron.  Etched in the metal was a strange symbol; a five-toothed cog, with the intertwined letters C and W, and from the looks of the door, it led deep down into the workings of the titanic clock that made up the innards of limbo.

“Absolutely…” Vlad said, but even he didn’t look a hundred percent convinced.  “I mean… it’s been awhile since I’ve been here myself.  Still, everything should be fine.”

Daniel couldn’t help but whimper a little bit at that, not feeling very reassured.  Slowly, Vlad reached forward and pulled the door upon, gently guiding his bride inside before following close behind.  The inside was far larger and grander than Daniel had expected, with towering pillars of iron and purple stone, large gears turning and shifting high above their heads.  The large hall seemed to go on forever with multiple halls branching off of it, and winding staircases leading to one floor after another after another.

Daniel turned in a slow circle, head tipped back in awe.  “Th-this is a-amazing…”

Vlad chuckled, stepping past him.  “Yes, it is.  Now stay close to me, it’s easy to get lost here.  Okay, Daniel?”

Silence.

Vlad turned around, eyes widening as he didn’t see a sign of his little ghost bride.  “Daniel?”

“V-VLAD?”

Vlad ran back into the halls, following the echoey cry and cursing the fact he had failed to take the boy’s hand.  He knew what it was like in here, he should have known better!

“Daniel?  DANIEL??”

~*~*~

Many floors above, and what felt like hours later, Daniel stepped off yet another set of staircases into a large, circular room.  This was new… but he STILL hadn’t found Vlad!  Every now and then he would sometimes hear the man calling his name, but he just couldn’t seem to find where the voice was coming from…

He sighed, rubbing a hand down his arm and sniffling a little.  He was lost and scared and wanted Vlad…  He didn’t like being alone like this…

“Ohhhhh… little one~”

Daniel jumped, startled by a deep, timeless voice that echoed around the citadel – merging and complementing the thundering ticks of the clock.  “Are you lost?”  it murmured.  “What are you looking for?”

The boy trembled a little, looking around in wonder and slight fear.  “I-I’m looking f-for Vlad…  We g-got separated…”

“He will not find you.  Not until he does.”

Daniel scrunched his nose in confusion, brows furrowed.  “H-huh?”

A resigned sigh came echoing through the hall.  “Oh, forget it… Why do I bother, you’re  _sixteen_ …”

A large ghost manifested before Daniel.  A long, flickering blue tail curved through the air in place of his legs, and a long purple cape flowed out in every direction until it dissolved into a galaxy-like haze at the very edges of the hall.  The ghost’s somber red eyes glittered out from under his hood, a flaming green crown burning bright above it.  He wore a glowing ring on his gloved finger, and several watches on his wrist – even a clock implanted in his very chest cavity – that all ticked in synch with the massive clock around him.  

Daniel stared up at the large being in shock and wonder, taking a few shaky steps back as the ghost just seemed to FILL the room they were in.  He swallowed thickly, very nervous.  “A-are you, C-C-Clockwork?  S-sir?”

“Why ask questions to which you already know the answers?” crooned the ghost.  “But yes.  I am Clockwork, Master of Time and the… ruler of this place, I suppose.”

Daniel blinked.  “You d-don’t sound so s-sure…”

He suddenly clamped his mouth shut, flushing.  “S-sorry, that was r-rude of me… u-um, we, I m-mean, Vlad and I, c-came to ask… a-ask a question?”

Clockwork smirked and beckoned him forward, his violet mantle flickering and pulsing with each tick of his clock.  “Step into my office…”

Daniel swallowed, but followed.

A few twists and turns later, following this powerful – if eccentric – spirit lead the boy into a small, but very, very tall dome-shaped room.  Another clock face ticked beneath his feet, and all around him there were turning cogs, with glowing, swirling green lights radiating from within; their size ranged from the size of his palm to that of a whale, extending so far up into darkness that he couldn’t tell whether these… portals, perhaps… ever ended or if they were just fathomless, like stars in the night sky…

“Wow…”  he gasped, stepping closer to one portal to gaze in out of curiosity.  All he saw, however, was a child outside, playing with a ball.  How strange…

He followed Clockwork further into the room, stopping now and again to peer through the mirror-like portals.  He glanced up at the big spirit curiously as he came to a stop next to another portal.  This one was low to the ground and about the size of a large bay window.  “What a-are all of th-these?”

“Windows into moments in time, in the living world or in limbo,” Clockwork replied, seeming almost bored with the eerie magnificence of this place.  He raised his hand, and a sleek, pointed, black iron scepter – with a clock set in the top – appeared from thin air.  “I see all.  Anywhere, everywhere, everything.  It grows tedious after a while…”

The spirit turned, smiling mischievously down at Daniel.  “That’s why, every once in a while, I like to mix things up.”

Clockwork pointed his scepter at the portal.  “Have a look~”

Daniel cautiously came forward, a little unsure.  But after a reassuring smile from the specter, he finally came to stand in front of the portal, gazing in.  He gasped in shock at what he saw.  There, coming out of what looked like a grand manor, was Vladimir Masters.  

But this man looked different from his husband, mainly the fact that he was ALIVE.

“Th-that’s Vlad!  This… th-this is when he was h-human!  Oh…”

Vlad’s face lit up, rushing towards the gate at a jog.  Daniel smiled softly as he watched; his husband had been so handsome in life as well, with pale skin and wise, dark blue eyes like he’d never seen on another human being.  His long, platinum silver hair flowed down his shoulders, perfectly brushed and clean.  In this moment in time, he wore a dark tailcoat, embroidered vest, and top hat– only his tie bright red like a robin’s feathers – and the neat white gloves of a lord.

Daniel felt himself flush a little, mesmerized.  Now they he saw the likeness, he realized how much he looked like the spirit of the woods that night.  It amazed the boy, just how dazzling the older man was…

“My dear!”

The boy blinked in surprise at the distant, echoing voice of his husband, and turned around to see if Vlad had found him.  But the doorway was empty.

Daniel sighed, worried, but turned back to the screen…

And he froze.

The silver-haired lord in the window of time was lifting a slender, pretty girl, spinning her around.  Her green eyes flashed in mild amusement, her long red tresses fluttering in the wind over the kind of ragged dress only reserved for the offspring of poor merchants – and when he set her down, Daniel finally got a good look at her face.

The boy physically recoiled from the portal, gasping in disbelief at the young woman he saw on the screen.  Those keen green eyes, that sharp smile!  He knew her!

“N-no… it c-can’t be, c-can it??” Danny gasped, heart beating wildly in his chest.  

He whirled around to look up at the quiet spirit, hand shaking as he pointed at the portal screen.  “Is th-that… is… she s-still alive?” the boy finally asked, swallowing thickly.  He wasn’t sure if he could say her name, because he honestly didn’t remember it past the name she used at the Mansons… if this WAS the same woman…

Oh gods, he needed to know!

Clockwork nodded, a small smile curling his lips.  “She is alive.”

He pointed his staff at the window.  The image faded into another, of the same girl riding off with a wagon filled with glittering gold; she was cleaning a bloody knife on her skirt, glancing nervously back behind her.  Before Daniel could react, the image changed again.  This time the girl looked a few years older, dressed in the finery of a noblewoman… and she was kissing a much older man.

“Very–”

The image dissolved, revealing a dark cemetery.  The redheaded woman stood before a headstone, only looking slightly concerned for the person who lay beneath her feet.

Clockwork waved his staff again.  “–much–”

Daniel’s stomach twisted as the window flickered with at least a dozen similar images, all different, but all ending the same way.  Throat cut.  Smothered in their sleep.  Hung.  Framed suicide.  Buried.  

The look on her face kept growing less and less concerned each time.  And getting more and more… satisfied.

Clockwork banged his scepter on the floor.  “–ALIVE.”

A final image flashed in the window, of how Daniel might recognize the murderess.

It was Penelope Spectra.

“Oh m-my god… oh n-no!”  

Daniel made flustered movements towards the portal, getting more and more worked up the more he saw this woman, this monster, talk to his PARENTS.  What he was seeing was certainly his current timeline, and he didn’t know what was happening or what they were saying, but Penelope and his parents were still at the Manson’s, it seemed.

And the more she talked… the more flattered his parents seemed to become, falling under her charms.

Just like all the rest.

“Oh no, w-what if she t-tries to hurt them!” Daniel cried in distress, not really thinking straight.  “I sh-should be th-there, with th-them!  I need to w-warn them!  I c-can’t let what sh-she’s done to Vlad, t-to the others, go unknown!”

As he talked, he grew closer and closer to the portal, watching the scene play out in despair.  “I n-need to g-go back!”

“Stop, don’t, come back,” Clockwork deadpanned, tripping Daniel into the portal.

Before the boy could so much as gasp, there was a blinding flash of green light–!

And he was gone.

_**SLAM!!** _

Clockwork turned, smiling lightly, to see the wide vermillion eyes of none other than Vladimir Masters.  The black-haired ghost stared at the portal in shock, then up at the lord of limbo.  

“About time you got here~”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head up, Spectra is a hella creepy human lady in this...

It was a dizzying ride back to the land of the living, and at one point Daniel really thought he might throw up.  He closed his eyes to block out the swirling lights and sounds around him, and between one second and the next he came crashing to the ground.  He lay there, groaning and gasping for a moment, before he slowly sat up and looked around.  It took him a long moment, but he realized he was in the Manson’s empty foyer…

He stood up on shaky legs, eyes wide.  He was back?  But how, he was supposed to be dead!  How could he be back?!  

Daniel took a few cautious steps forward, looking around and silently thankful no one was around.  Surely he would cause a commotion if someone saw him; he must look like a right ghost!

Except when he paused before his reflection in a tall mirror, he couldn’t help but gasp quietly in alarm.  Because there before him stood a sixteen year old boy with bright blue eyes and raven black hair.  He looked… alive!  But how was that even possible??

_CREAK._

Daniel turned around sharply at the sound, eyes locking with those of the bored, large nosed butler.  The man sniffed, then turned his head back into the manor.  “Young Master Fenton has returned…”  he drawled, opening the doors wider.  

In a matter of seconds, Daniel heard the sound of pounding feet as his father and mother came rushing into the foyer, taking him up into their arms.

“My baby boy, where have you been?!”  Maddie cried.  “We’ve been worried SICK!”

“You were gone all night and a day, young man,” Jack snapped softly.  “Where on earth were you?”

“I-I… I w-w-was…”

“And she had the nerve to leave a NOTE!”

Pamela and Jeremy Manson slammed through the opposing doors, the redheaded woman furiously brandishing a small bit of paper.  They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Daniel.  “YOU!” Pamela snarled, advancing on the boy.

“You stay away from my son!” Maddie barked, moving in front of him.

Lady Manson shoved Daniel’s mother away from him and stuck a red-tipped finger in his face.  “It’s YOUR fault that our little girl ran off with that Korean bellboy!!  If you hadn’t been so SLOW, she would have wanted to stay!”

Madeline looked like she was about to throttle the woman, and Jack actually had to hold her back.  “DON’T YOU DARE CALL MY SON SLOW!”

“YES?  WELL THAT’S WHAT HE IS!” Pamela snapped, rounding on Daniel’s mother instead.  “How else do you explain him being gone for SO LONG!  ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS MEMORIZE A FEW SIMPLE DAMNED SENTENCES!”

“B-but I did m-memorize them!”  Daniel protested, stepping forward to defend both himself and his mother.  He shrunk back a bit when the Mansons turned their glare back on him, but held his ground.  “I have a s-speech i-i-impediment, that d-doesn’t make me s-slow.  It only g-gets so bad when I’m upset or n-nervous.  I’m s-sorry I ran away, I got s-stranded in the w-woods… but I d-didn’t know th-that Samantha would l-leave!  I didn’t m-mean for that to h-h-happen!  But it’s not m-my fault if sh-she loved someone e-else!”

Jeremy gasped mockingly, hands on his cheeks.  “Oh MY, isn’t HE just SO TALKATIVE now~!”

The boy’s cheeks flushed in shame and he grew quiet once more, but he kept his head high.  His hands were shaking, but he hid it behind his back.  He wanted so desperately to talk back, to call them out… but he knew that would do no good for his family.  “You’re just a poor son of an inventor, how DARE you speak to me that way!” Lord Manson continued to shout.  “We’ve just been ROBBED of our only socially suitable way out of this and it’s YOUR FAULT, kiddo!”

He grinned – all teeth and no humor – getting into Daniel’s face.  The boy sucked in a breath, shrinking away.  “Well guess what~?” he chimed.

Instantly, his face grew thunderously dark.  “NOW WE WOULDN’T EVEN MARRY OUR CAT OFF TO YOUR FAMILY!”

“Now see HERE–!”  Jack bellowed, dragging his son behind him protectively.  “Shout all you want, but don’t go aiming your toxic hot air at MY son!  It’s YOUR daughter that ran away, and from the looks of it, she planned this for DAYS, before she even met Daniel!  And you wanna know something else?!”

He pushed a finger into Lord Manson’s chest, sending the slighter man stumbling back with a gasp.  “I wouldn’t want YOUR name to taint the Fenton legacy to begin with!  Your money and your name aren’t worth your POISON!”

Maddie stood proudly next to her husband, head held high.  “And clearly your daughter wasn’t good enough for OUR son, if she has such poor taste as to go running off with some foreign BELLBOY.”

Daniel slowly pulled away from the screaming group of adults, hands coming up to cover his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut.  Why had he come back to this mess?  Why had he come back at all?  He wanted to be back in limbo, with his sister!  With Vladimir, his husband!  Where he was loved and safe and away from all of THIS!

It would have been better… if he just stayed GONE!

“NOW, now, everyone.  Please~”

Danny froze, eyes flying open.  //Oh no…//

The echoing, authoritative click of blood-colored heels sounded throughout the foyer.  The adults’ heads turned, flustered at the disdainful look in the sharp, emerald eyes of Penelope Spectra.  “We are nobles~” she murmured daintily.

She placed a hand on both the men’s chests, parting them with a delicate push.  “Shall we try to act like it?”

Jack huffed, glaring at the blonde man.  Jeremy straightened his suit and combed a hand through his hair.  “My apologies for our guest’s vile behavior, Lady Spectra,” he said, nose in the air.

“Oh don’t you GIVE ME THAT–!!”

“Mr. Fenton.”

Jack fell silent again, frowning angrily but only to the point that Penelope wouldn’t disapprove.  Madeline sighed and came to the green-eyed lady’s side.  “Thank you…” the woman murmured.

“Not at all, Mrs. Fenton~”

Spectra’s eyes zeroed in on Daniel.  A slow smile spread over her lips.  “Not at all…” she purred.

Daniel swallowed, immediately uncomfortable under her gaze.  There was something she wanted from him, that much he could tell from the predatory look in her eyes that he recognized from those numerous scenes in Clockwork’s window into time.  But what, he had no clue.  He and his family had no money for her to take, so what in the world could she possibly want?

Either way, he had no desire to stay and find out.  

“Mother, f-father…” Daniel called politely, moving once more to stand beside them.  “Perhaps it is t-time we go home…”

His mother nodded, giving Lady Manson one last baleful glare.  “Yes, perhaps you’re right, dear.”

“Wait.”

Penelope smiled sharply, holding out a hand for Daniel’s mother.  “Madeline, oh, may I call you Madeline?”

“Oh, of course!” the other woman enthused, curtsying and taking her hand.  Jack frowned – more in confusion than disapproval – but hung back with his son as the two women discussed something in low murmurs.

“…Oh my goodness, but… Lady Spectra, he’s only sixteen!  Surely you don’t–”

“It would only be for financial reasons, Madeline~  I like you and your husband, there’s no need to worry,” the lady whispered, smirking and patting her hand.  “I would take good care of him, you know that.”

“Y-Yes, I do, but… it hardly seems appropriate…”

“Let me worry about public opinion, Madeline.”

Daniel’s blood froze when he heard the next words that came out of those dark red lips.  “Whom I marry is my business~” Penelope purred.

The boy was frozen in horror, unable to move as his mother and Penelope came back to him and his father.  He felt sick to his stomach suddenly, everything seeming to move in slow motion around him.  He watched as his parents talked with Penelope, about the marriage, about a WEDDING, right in front of him!  Like he wasn’t even there!  After the mess with the Mansons, he couldn’t really blame how his parents so easily warmed up to the idea, seeing as Penelope appeared to be a very kind and stable woman.  But again, without his consent…

And they didn’t know!  They didn’t know what she was!  And he couldn’t even SAY anything because he had no proof, no evidence!  No one would believe him!

//Why…. why me?  Why marry me, why?!  I want to go back to Vlad!  I don’t want to be HERE!//

“Well, I believe it should happen as soon as possible.  No time like the present, no~?”

Daniel suddenly felt very faint.

Penelope turned to smile at the Mansons, ever so charming.  “Surely we should not let your preparations go to waste?  Just imagine the news!  Everyone will be so thrilled to hear how you hosted my wedding in such a homey little chapel!  Won’t it be marvelous?  I will of course invite all our richest and closest friends~?”

“Of course!” Jack grinned, shaking hands with her.  “Thank you so much!!”

Daniel’s parents looked at him happily.  “Isn’t this great news??”

The boy swallowed, eyes wide as he stared between Spectra’s snakelike eyes and his parent’s happy ones.  He felt like the world was spinning out of control–!

Oh… that was just the room…

Daniel swayed and passed out.  

“W-Whoah, whoah!!” his mother yelped, catching him as he fell.  “Goodness gracious, my poor baby boy!  What’s the matter with him– oh, he’s fainted dead away.”

Madeline looked up apologetically at the lady.  “I’m so sorry, Lady Spectra.”

“Please, no apology needed~” Penelope smiled cooly.  “Take him home, let him rest.”

The Fentons crowded out of the Manson’s house and into the rain, back to their carriage.  The red-clad woman followed, waving delicately.  “The wedding’s in three days~!” she called, grinning.  “I’ll send my assistant to help with the preparations!  Good night~!”

Jack and Madeline waved out the carriage window.  “Thank you!  Good night!”

The woman continued to wave as the horses turned around the rippled, overflowing fountain, and trotted away down the soaking street.  Once they were out of sight, however… she slowly lowered her hand.

“Yes, yes…” Penelope breathed, a devilish smirk curling her lips.  “Good night~”

 

~*~

 

“Aaaaaand WHY in the WORLD are you marrying that little nervous piece of shit?” Bertrand drawled, helping to unlace her bodice.

“Because, he’s a PRETTY little nervous piece of shit,” Penelope replied easily.  In the high, rich room that the murderess called her quarters, she breathed out in relief as the shell around her torso came free, and went to her vanity to remove the pins in her hair.  “Besides, I have enough money to last me a while.  Why not secure myself a nice little toy?  If I need more gold, I can just off him to make it look like an accident~!”

The redhead shook her hair loose and smirked back at Bertrand, making a show of squishing her breasts together and pursing her lips.  “Because beautiful widows are SOOOOO vulnerable~” she cooed.

Bertrand chuckled.  “Well, at least in this case we won’t have to move around so soon.”

He smirked at her as he helped slip on her lacy overrobe.  “So, are you planning to dress your tiny groom up all in white?  He’s certainly the virgin in this relationship.  And you always did look more smashing in red~  No one can blame a noble WIDOWED woman like yourself to dress in whatever she pleases for her wedding~”

“Hmmm, there’s a thought~”  she purred, liking the idea.  “A nice white little suit, yes!  We will make just a DARLING couple~”

“Ha!”  Bertrand snorted.  “If the little brat can say his vows this time!”

“Hahahahaha!!”

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile, gazing into a portal in Clockwork’s citadel, Vladimir’s scarlet eyes went wide with horror and rage.  “How…” he whispered, “could you let this happen…?”

The master of time chortled and floated away.

Vlad leapt back to his feet, running after him – seething in fury. “NO!  How could you DO THIS TO ME?!” he yelled.  Tears streamed down the older ghost’s face as he stuttered to a stop before the lord of limbo.  “I-I… I can’t do this again!!  I can’t let this happen!!  Is Daniel even living, is he not?  I-I…!”

“Do you honestly think you are not able to do the same?” Clockwork replied evenly.

Vlad stared up at him in shock.  “…What…?  What are you talking about…?”

Behind him, the moment in time changed.  The ghost blinked, more tears slipping out as he turned to look, and Clockwork continued to speak.  “When you bonded with Daniel – a union between the living and the dead – you broke the rules,” the older spirit smirked.  Vlad knelt before the window, staring into the moment where Daniel accepted his proposal.  “You cheated death, and took life for yourself.  Daniel cheated life, and took a little slice of death into himself.  It was all done, from the moment you put that ring on his finger.”

“But…”

Vlad turned to stare up at Clockwork; his fingers pressed against his chest, desperate.  “What does that make me…?” he whispered.

The master of time was silent for a moment.

And then, he GRINNED.

Vlad spun around as the image in the portal changed again – showing a closed pair of chapel doors.  “Go get your lovely ghost bride~” Clockwork smiled.

 

~*~

 

Over the past three days, Daniel had done everything he could think of to back out of the wedding.  But after just the first day he quickly realised how POINTLESS it was.  His parents were too deep in Penelope’s charm, falling in love with their future daughter in law with every visit and every gift.  She was providing everything for the wedding, along with the Manson’s full ‘support.’  The flowers, the venue, the suit…

Daniel had never been so frightened before in his life…

His parents seemed to sense his supposed cold feet, made sure he got plenty of rest and never let him out of their sights.  He had tried countless times to go back to the woods, hoping he could somehow contact Vlad there, get back to limbo.  But with every moment filled with wedding plans and Penelope’s visits… he just never made it out of the house.

And now, here he was standing before a large mirror, dressed in a custom fitting white tail coat suit.  The tie was baby blue, matching his eyes, along with a blood red rose in his breast pocket.  His hair was pulled back with a matching blue ribbon, and he couldn’t help but feel sick to his stomach.  This… this was something he could imagine wearing to his and Vlad’s wedding, if they had a proper one.  But instead, he was playing the toy groom to Lady Spectra’s whims.

“Honey, it’s time!”  his mother chirped, leading him out of the little room towards the chapel hall.  She frowned at the expression on her son’s face, how pale he was.  “Darling, are you all right?  You’re positively shaking.”

Daniel clutched his left hand tighter, fingers warm against his true wedding ring hidden beneath a  white glove.  He had kept it well hidden the past few days and even now he refused to take it off.  He still had hope…

“M-mom…”  he stuttered, feet stumbling as he was pushed to the head of the aisle.  “I d-don’t… I don’t–”

“Nonsense, son!”  Jack cut in, mistaking his son’s fear for simple wedding jitters.  “I know how nerve wracking a wedding may seem, but once it’s over you’ll feel much better!”

“N-no, that’s n-n-not–!”

“Places, everyone!” an attendant snapped, and Daniel could only watch in distress as everyone sat down… and the organ began to play.

The doors opened behind him.

The boy seemed to shrink in on himself, not wanting to turn around – wishing a black hole would swallow him up – but eventually, Daniel saw a mass of blood red in his peripherals.  He swallowed, trying to scoot away.  

Penelope – dressed in deadly red silk and long gloves – took his hand none too gently.

They stepped forward.  

The old, withered priest looked down at them over his spectacles, slowly opening his little book with a creaking groan.  He was dressed all in black and his long beard looked dry and brittle.  Once more, Daniel found no sympathy or a friendly face.

“We are gathered here today,” he rasped.  “To witness the union between Daniel Fenton, and Lady Penelope Spectra.”

The priest’s speech drowned on and on, and Daniel soon found the noise fading to the background, drowned out by the sound of his rapidly beating heart.  His shaking grew worse and he winced slightly when he felt Penelope give his hand a punishing squeeze.  He glanced at her from the side of his eyes, taking in the sight of this temptress, this vixen, this killer…

His husband’s murderer…

No, no!  He couldn’t do this!

“Are there any here that object to this loving union?”  the priest drawled with a bored tone of repetition.  “If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

And the for the first time, Daniel found himself able to speak his mind, his heart… without a single stutter.

“I object.”

A gasp went up from the attendees.  Jack and Madeline – seated in the front row – stared incredulously at their son.  Spectra’s sharp eyes flicked down to the boy.

“And WHY…” the priest rasped sternly, “would the GROOM object?”

“There are m-many reasons I could n-name…” Daniel said softly, but clearly.  He turned to look at his so called ‘bride’ with nothing short of disdain.  “The only r-reason she needs to hear, is th-that I know who she is, and w-what she has done.”

Her eyes widened just a tad, but her face remained cooley suave, trying to seem placating.  “Dearest, that’s just your nerves talking–”

“And the only r-reason THEY need,”  Daniel cut her off, wrenching his hand from her grasp.  “Is th-this!”  

With a flourish, Daniel pulled off his white gloves, and held his left hand aloft.  The golden ring on his ring finger shone bright in the light.  “I am a-already m-m-married!”

Jack stared with wide eyes at the ring.  “You ARE?!” he exclaimed.

“To whom?!” Madeline demanded, shocked.

Meanwhile, Penelope’s eyes narrowed slowly at the intricate, beautiful ring on his slender finger.  Something was niggling at the back of her head… like something long forgotten…

Then, suddenly, the chapel doors slammed open in a rush of icy wind.

There – standing in the threshold – was a tall man, dressed all in darkest red, with his long platinum silver hair fluttering in the unnatural storm.  Scarlet eyes glowed bright in the darkness, all candles extinguished… and then, his delicate tie unraveled, flying past Penelope’s wide eyes…

Revealing a long, knotted scar on his throat.

Vladimir snarled, pupils contracting.  “HELLO, PENNY.”

Penelope turned white as a sheet as she dropped her bouquet of red roses, stumbling back and nearly knocking the priest’s podium over with her frightened, flailing motions.  The boy, however, paid her no mind as his eyes locked with the older man’s.

“V-VLAD!”  Daniel wailed, running at a full sprint down the aisle towards his husband.  The tears he had been holding back, along with those of relief, spilled down his cheeks and clung to his long, dark lashes.  He leapt into the man’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck as he cried softly into his chest.  “I was s-so scared I l-lost you, that I w-would never see you a-a-again!”

Vlad breathed out in relief – but didn’t take his glowing scarlet eyes off Spectra once, as he ran his fingers through Daniel’s soft, dark hair, kissing his forehead and cheeks.  “It’s okay, little one…” he murmured.  “I’m here now…”

“I m-missed you so m-much…”

The boy practically melted in Vlad’s arms as he was held, cries going quiet as the silence of the chapel spread.  Daniel’s parents stared at each other in utter confusion, then back – and their eyes went wide as another hand touched their son’s shoulder.

Jazz came forward, her lips curved in a deadly smirk.  “Did you really think we would let that vile woman take you away from Vladimir~?  From US?”

“And we couldn’t let this cool cat have ALL the fun~!”  chirped a lively, accented voice.  Daniel looked up with a gasp to see not only his sister, but Tucker, his band, and so many of the friends he had made in that little bar below.  Around them, they could hear the gasps and screams of fright from the humans in the chapel, scurrying away from the door as more and more ghosts and creatures filled the room.  Even Cujo came to stand in front of them, barking viciously at the lady dressed in red as he grew to the size Daniel remembered him being in his prime.  

The boy gasped, shocked.  “H-how–?”

“Seems the ruler of limbo likes you, kiddo, and he gave us all a free pass tonight~!” Tucker grinned, teeth suddenly far bigger and sharper than Daniel remembered.  The skeleton crew laughed behind him, chattering and whistling.

Penelope growled and snatched a tall iron candelabra from the side of the altar.  The guests screamed and fled towards the sides of the room as she broke off the end – leaving a raw metal spike at the tip – and pointed it at the ghosts.  “You are not WELCOME HERE!  You… apparitions!” she hissed.  “This is the world of the living!!  You can’t–!”

“We can and we will…”

Daniel blinked, swallowing as he looked up at his husband.  “V-Vlad…?”

The older man gently handed him to his ghostly sister, and stepped towards Penelope.  “Please, take your friends and family away from this place,” Vlad whispered – red eyes round and crazed – his hair beginning to flutter in a wind Daniel could not feel.  “This woman and I… have unfinished business…”

Jazz took her brother’s hand and lead him to a safe corner of the room as the other specters began to fan out, creating a circle around Penelope and Vlad so she couldn’t get away.  The guests screamed and ran, emptying the chapel in record time.  Save for two.

“DANIEL!”  Maddie screamed as she ran forward towards her son, stopping just in front of him as she stared in shock at her long lost eldest daughter.  “J-Jasmine?”

She smiled sadly.  “Hello Mother, hello Father.  Sorry we couldn’t meet again at a more… happy moment…”

“How is this real?”  Jack breathed, looking awed but not afraid.  “You’re a ghost?  Truly?  How remarkable!”

Jazz actually laughed at that, smiling wider.  “Only you, dad, only you~”

“J-Jazz…”  Daniel interrupted, his eyes locked on his husband’s back.  “He’s going to be okay… right?”

“Of course he is.”

His sister took their arms, gently pulling them away.  “But, yes… we might not want to be in here!” she said, giving them a sheepish grin.  Daniel was about to protest – but the memory of the look on Vlad’s face made him change his mind; as Jazz dragged them out of the chapel, the last thing he saw was his husband and the ghosts… all converging slowly on an armed Penelope Spectra.  At the last moment, Daniel spotted a flash of dark, blue-black light–!

Then, the heavy chapel doors closed with a foreboding rumble.

A moment of silence passed…

And then, a blood-curdling shriek split the air.  

Thunder rumbled in the distance, dark clouds boiling overhead.  Flashes of unnatural light flickered in the windows, turning a thousand different colors.  The hair on the back of Daniel’s neck stood straight up as the screams continued, melding with the haunting cackles of the ghosts within and loud, eerie notes from a familiar brass trumpet.  However – despite his fear – he felt a spark of righteous fury ignite in his chest, listening to it all… witnessing the destruction of the last creature that had hurt Vladimir Masters.

Suddenly, the screams cut off.  The strange lights stopped flashing.

And an eerie voice echoed through the night…

_“New arrival…”_

Daniel swallowed, eyes wide as he watched the door of the chapel.  Slowly, it creaked open.

And Vlad stumbled out.

Immediately, the dark-haired boy ran to him, catching him before he fell.  Vlad’s strong hands seized the back of Daniel’s white suit – clenching fistfuls of the pristine fabric – and buried his face in the boy’s neck, half laughing and half sobbing…

Daniel clutched him just as hard, stammering hushed reassurances to his husband.  It was all over…

Finally over…

 

~*~

 

**THREE MONTHS LATER…**

“Daniel, could you possibly get me a cup of tea?”

Daniel beamed at his husband, giving him a kiss as he got up from his plush armchair.  “O-Of course~”

Vladimir smiled up at the young man cheerfully.  “Thank you, my dear.”

The green-eyed ghost boy smiled back happily.  Floating out of their living room, Daniel went through the high, echoing foyer, past Tucker who was dancing with his playing trumpet and ducking under a few books that shot through the air.  It had taken a month to figure out how life would work for the young newlyweds, and having a half-ghost son in law that was older than they were was a bit of a damper on Jack and Madeline’s views; however, with the discovery of Spectra’s fortune buried in a vault beneath her mansion, the financial situation was very quickly resolved.  The Fentons and Vladimir moved out into a beautiful plantation house in the country, where the remains of the money would sustain them comfortably for the rest of their natural mortal lives.  In the meantime, Danny’s parents were having a great time inventing new devices in the barn.  Most of them were even built to study ghosts with!  And while Vlad was still a topic that they didn’t exactly know how to address, his charm, looks, and wit were undeniable.  Jack and Madeline knew they would come around to the odder aspects of him, given time, and were as supportive of the marriage as they could ever be.

Daniel hummed happily as he phased into the kitchen, smiling happily at the sight of his sister sitting at the kitchen counter reading another pile of books.  “Afternoon!  Would y-you like some tea?”

“Certainly!” Jazz said with a smile, watching him putter around the kitchen as he made a steaming pot of earl grey.  She thanked him as he poured her a cup and handed it to her, before preparing a small tray to take back down for himself and Vlad.  “Are you and Vladimir still going out tonight?  Another date?”

The boy smiled sweetly, ducking his head bashfully.  “Y-yes…  Vlad says w-we won’t need a chaperon anymore, so…”

Jazz’s eyes widened a smidgen, before she smiled into her cup almost slyly.  “Ahh, I see.  Well, I’m happy to see you two have become so close.  You make a wonderful couple.”

Daniel flushed further, smiling.  “Th-thank you… he makes me h-happy!”

“And that’s all I could ask for~”  she chirped, grinning.  “Now go, before the tea gets cold!”

Her brother did as instructed after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, then flew away back towards the living room with his tray of tea and finger foods.  Over the past few months, Vladimir had decided to properly court his little husband so they might become closer, with Jazz as a chaperone or by going on double dates with his parents.  Tonight, however, would be their first outing alone, as a true married couple.

And after all his dread, all his strife, all his reluctance at the concept of love only to be dropped into it headfirst…

Daniel just couldn’t  _wait_  for his real first date.


End file.
